Quand Harry rencontre Nanny
by Tata Grimma
Summary: Quand Harry et Poudlard dans son ensemble font la rencontre de sorcières et de mages venant d'un autre monde, ça fait forcement des étincelles...
1. Chapter 1

**Un p'tit mot de l'auteur en avant propos** : Coucou les gens ! Bon, ben pour celles et ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre dans mes délires après ma première fic en me mettant dans leur autor alert, je sais ça va vous faire un choc, mais Kay commençait à me casser les coui***s ! Bref, lui et moi on se parle plus pour le moment, alors j'ai décidé que c'est pas parce je me prenais la tête avec un personnage fictif que je devais mettre mon cerveau au repos (et puis, je sais que c'est passager, on finira bien par réussir à finir le prochain chapitre, c'est trop bête de se prendre la tête parce que j'arrive pas a terminer un putain de texte, surtout que je sais déjà comment cette saleté d'histoire DOIT finir). Ah, et je vous préviens aussi, le rythme de parution sera plus lent que le précédent, parce que les chapitres seront plus longs.

Pour les autres…euh…Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans mon cerveau débordant de conneries ! Je préviens, et les autres confirmeront, je fais dans l'humour, des fois léger, des fois lourd, très souvent noir, mais dans l'humour. (bon, pas toujours, mais c'est rare)

Voila, vous êtes prévenus, alors les atrophiés des zygomatiques feraient mieux d'aller voir chez Snape si j'y suis.

Quand a ceux qui se demanderaient d'où viens ce titre, ben en anglais, Nounou, c'est Nanny, et ce jeu de mot viens du cerveau de mon cher et tendre beta reader qui a toujours un éclair de génie quand moi je trouve plus de jeux de mots débiles à placer, merci a lui.

**Disclaimer **: Il y a une double paternité sur cette fic : celle de JK Rowling, et celle de Terry Pratchett. Chacun d'eux étant assez aimable pour nous autoriser à jouer avec leurs personnages, je ne m'en priverai donc pas !

**Résumé :** euh…comment dire…je n'aime pas résumer , alors faudra avoir la patience de lire le texte pour comprendre….Bon, ça va, jetez pas les tomates, je vais quand même en faire un…alors…ben, c'est l'histoire de la collision de deux mondes, l'un est celui d'un jeune sorcier destiné a combattre un mage noir, l'autre est plat et voyage a travers l'univers sur le dos d'une tortue….voilà, j'avais prévenu que j'étais nulle en résumé….

* * *

Cogite Stibon trouvait que cette histoire ne sentait pas bon, mais pas bon du tout.

Et pas seulement à cause de la créature maléfique et sournoise qui s'efforçait de le faire tomber en passant entre ses jambes avec insistance.

Que ces folles s'obstinent à nommer cette chose un chat était au-delà de sa compréhension. Un chat, un vrai, c'est une créature noble, câline, aux déplacements souples et gracieux ; pas une boule de poils couturée de partout et qui suintait la fourberie et empestait les fonds de poubelles.

Bon, d'accord, il avait visiblement raté son sort, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était celle de la boule de malfaisance et de cet imbécile de Rincevent. Si seulement ce dernier n'avait pas sursauté en reculant pendant qu'il était en train de lancer son enchantement (soigneusement préparé, réfléchi et parfaitement exécuté comme toujours), ils seraient tous en train de contempler une sphère translucide qui aurait prouvé sans aucun doute que les univers parallèles ne sont pas forcement un reflet des possibilités et des choix des gens. Oui, un univers original, c'est possible ! Que cette vieille folle de sorcière lui assure que non lui avait porté sur les nerfs. Cogite était sûr de son fait, et ce n'est pas parce que Ridculle lui avait assuré que Mesdames Ciredutemps et Ogg étaient certainement les sorcières les plus douées de leur génération (une génération décrépie et qui aurait dû être mise à la retraite de force dans un endroit calme et surtout éloigné du reste du monde selon lui), que Cogite était prêt à lâcher le morceau (de toute façon, pour tout mage qui se respecte, si on est pas sûr de ses théories, on ne fait pas long feu à l'Université de l'Invisible). Il observait les alentours pour tenter se savoir où son sort inachevé avait pu les envoyer sur le Disque-Monde. Bon, une chose était sûre, ils n'avaient pas basculé par-dessus le bord du monde, c'était déjà ça. Le château gigantesque qui s'élevait devant eux était par contre un mystère pour lui. Il pensait qu'il connaissait plutôt bien l'étranger (à savoir que c'est un endroit qui fallait éviter, son récent voyage à Lancre, pays des sorcières, et les conséquences qui en découlaient en était encore une fois la preuve), mais cet endroit n'était pas recensé parmi les hauts lieux d'importance magique, il en aurait forcément entendu parler. En désespoir il se retourna vers Rincevent.

-Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Où sommes-nous ?

- comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

- C'est vous le professeur de géographie insolite et cruelle non ?

- Euh….ouais.

Cogite n'en revenait toujours pas que cet individu, parfaitement incompétent ai pu récupérer une chaire de professeur. Bon d'accord, Rincevent avait sauvé le monde une ou deux fois, mais il soupçonnait fortement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Et quand ce n'est pas voulu, ça ne compte pas hein ?

Cogite contempla l'énergumène devant lui (en fait, juste pour éviter de tomber sur le regard des autres, mais bon, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir sur ce coup là, non ?). Non, décidément, il ne pouvait toujours pas se faire à l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi miteux ait pu sauver l'univers, le disque, l'université, et par extension lui-même à son grand dam.

Sa robe était couverte de paillette et de symboles occultes, mais les paillettes se faisaient la malle. Son visage émacié, les yeux fuyants regardant autours de lui avec appréhension et la barbe peu fournie lui donnaient une allure de rongeur. Il s'était senti obligé d'écrire le mot « Maje » sur son chapeau pointu, ce qui révélait deux choses : un, c'était un parfait illettré ; deux, aucun mage digne de ce nom n'avait jamais été obligé de signaler au reste du monde sa fonction. Que l'Archichancelier lui ait imposé sa compagnie pour ce voyage laissait Cogite perplexe (**1**) mais finalement il aurait peut être son utilité vu qu'il était de notoriété publique que ce type était allé partout et surtout en était _revenu_.

- Euh…ben en fait….je dirait…que peut-être…on devrait…se trouver…euh…

- Vous n'en savez rien ????

- Euh…je dirais pas ça….c'est juste que…pour le moment…euh…ça me dit rien.

Cogite était sur le point de répliquer une remarque pleine d'esprit, mais il fut interrompu par cette insupportable vieille peau (oui, quand Cogite était énervé, il devenait un peu misogyne) propriétaire du chat.

- Ah ça, on peut dire que quand vous lancez un sort, vous faites fort Monsieur le mage ! Non mais regarde ça Mémé, on dirait qu'on y est !

Cogite se tourna vers Maitresse Ogg, sorcière reconnue et propriétaire du chat maléfique.

Elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air ravie, sa figure pleine et replue était traversée d'un immense sourire qui faisait ressortir encore plus que d'habitude ses rides profondes qui lui donnaient un air de vieille pomme joviale. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire qui cachait à peine ses formes rebondies et sa tête était surmontée comme il se doit d'un immense chapeau noir.

Le regard pétillant, elle se retourna vers ses comparses.

- Hein que c'est un beau sort ?

La deuxième sorcière, Maitresse Ciredutemps, était elle aussi vêtue d'une robe noire, mais d'un noir qui disait plus que sa propriétaire trouvait la couleur pratique, point barre. Son chapeau avait l'air plus vieux et plus simple comme elle, son visage à elle était plus à l'image de ce à quoi une sorcière se devait de ressembler. Un visage que les personnes qui avaient deux sous de vocabulaire (ce qui était le cas de Cogite évidement) qualifieraient de mutin. Bon, d'accord, le menton en avant et le nez légèrement pointu n'avaient rien d'avenant, mais ce qui terrifiait un peu le mage (même s'il s'en défendrait jusqu'à la mort s'il l'avait fallu) c'était sa façon de vous regarder dans les yeux.

Madame Ciredutemps ne dit rien, mais transperça Cogite du regard, au point que celui-ci pensait qu'elle regardait en fait un point situé environ trois kilomètres derrière sa tête.

Cogite détourna le regard aussi vite qu'il le pût et se retrouva piégé dans celui de la troisième sorcière. Au moins, celle là n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dépassé la date limite de consommation.

Contrairement aux deux autres, elle ne portait pas une robe noire, mais bleue et son visage était plutôt avenant. Cogite n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les filles, et ce n'est pas son enfance et son adolescence, pas si lointaine que ça finalement, passée au milieu de l'UI, c'est-à-dire un univers exclusivement masculin, qui lui aurait permis d'apprendre à fréquenter les personnes du sexe opposé.

Tiphaine Patraque, apprentie sorcière de son état, âgée d'environ quinze ans d'après ce qu'en avait compris le mage, ne disait rien comme à son habitude, mais son regard était aussi dérangeant que celui de la vieille bique. Oh, elle ne le transperçait pas, non, mais elle lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle savait parfaitement qui il était, et qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose.

C'est à peu près au moment à ce moment là que Gredin, créature au combien pernicieuse et qui ne pouvait définitivement être qu'un démon déguisé, réussit ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis 5 minutes, à savoir faire tomber Cogite.

Rincevent (aucune autre partie de son nom connu) mage sauveur du monde par accident et sprinteur devant l'éternel, lui se disait que son karma préventif était encore en action. Evidement, les temps tranquilles qu'il avait passés à l'université à ne pas enseigner sa matière(**2**) avaient été presque le paradis. Donc, comme il s'y était attendu, le Destin avait décidé de lui pourrir le sien et de lui faire vivre de nouveau des moments « passionnants ». Bon, le paysage qui l'entourait n'était pour le moment pas hostile, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise : au moins quand des cris de bêtes sauvages s'entendent au loin, c'est que c'est le signal de départ de la fuite. L'immense château biscornu qui se tenait devant eux n'avait même pas l'air dangereux et le parc où il se trouvait respirait la tranquillité, ce qui avait le don de lui foutre la trouille. Et l'espèce d'étendue verte qui les entourait n'avait rien de rassurant. Non pas que l'herbe était bizarre en soit (bien que le concept de gazon lui été vaguement familier, jamais il n'avait vu autant de terre cultivable sans trace de choux ou de toute production agricole habituelle, en tout cas, pas avec une « maison » aussi grande à côté.) , mais elle semblait dépourvue de toutes les mauvaise herbes habituelles qui s'acharnent à pousser et qui rendent fous le jardinier amateur moyen.

Il voyait aussi un peu plus loin une étendue d'eau qui, il en était sûr, recelait là encore mille créatures de cauchemars (mais pas les cauchemars familiers hein, parce que la botte avec des dents qui vous poursuit sans relâche n'est pas habituellement une créature sous-marine)

Bon d'accord, tout ça, c'était probablement sa faute, mais bon, cette saleté de chat lui avait foutu une trouille bleue et c'est pour ça qu'il avait reculé au mauvais moment et avait bousculé son confrère au milieu de son sort. Comme il connaissait bien sa vie, il se disait qu'avec sa malchance, il se trouvait coincé dans le sort et qu'ils devraient attendre que les petits malins qui l'entouraient trouvent la solution pour sortir de la bulle. Ils n'avaient plus qu'a attendre là, bien à l'abri là où rien ne se passait, et surtout, surtout, ne pas approcher ce château. Evidemment, quand on est entouré de petits malins, y'en as toujours un pour avoir une _merveilleuse_ idée…

- Bon, on va pas rester là à attendre, on a qu'à aller demander dans ce château où on est non ?

Et voila, il en était sur !

Bon, le petit malin en question était une veille maline, mais le principe restait le même…

- Euh, vous ne croyez pas que ce serait une bonne idée de rester là plutôt, tenta-t-il de demander.

- Non, Nounou à raison déclara Maitresse Ciredutemps, on va pas rester là à attendre que Monsieur le mage comprenne ce qu'il a fait de travers et trouve un moyen de l'inverser.

- Mais ça risque d'être dangereux, retenta Rincevent, je suis sûr qu'il y a des créatures dangereuses dans le coin…

- Ah ça, c'est vrai, y'a nous, déclara avec un grand sourire Nounou Ogg.

Et voilà, il le savait !

******

(**1** : En fait, l'Archichancelier Ridculle lui avait collé Rincevent dans les pattes pour le faire justement cogiter. Il n'avait qu'à pas faire exploser une partie de la tour de l'art de l'université en cherchant à briser le thaume, c'est-à-dire la plus petite particule magique connue. C'est vrai quoi, si ce gamin prétentieux voulait faire exploser des bâtiments respectables, il n'avait qu'a aller se faire voir chez les alchimistes !)

(**2** : Comme la plupart des professeurs de l'UI, Rincevent donnait théoriquement cours tous les jours. Le fait qu'ils se découlent dans la classe 3b qui était introuvable n'était pas étranger au problème. Les étudiants qui souhaitaient se plaindre pouvaient contacter l'archichancelier entre 23h59 et minuit les samedi 8 de nouvelle lune dans la salle 3b)

* * *

Voili, voilu, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Bon, pour ceux qui se demandent encore ce que vient foutre cette histoire dans la section Harry Potter, ben…euh…comment dire….vous avez vraiment pas reconnu Poudlard ? Ben merde alors…

Alors pour les chanceuse qui l'ont lu en avant première (je récompense les gens qui me suivent avec enthousiasme) vous pouvez toujours faire un copier/coller de ce que vous m'avez déjà dit, les autres, ben les reviews, c'est mon salaire a moi, alors on est prié de passer à la caisse en utilisant le joli bouton vert du dessous


	2. une entrée fracassante

Disclaimer ; Et non, malheureusement je n'ai pas le cerveau génial de Terry pratchett et de JK Rowling, alors je vais juste leur emprunter leurs univers pour les secouer très très fort et voir ce qu'il en tombe.

* * *

Harry Potter était perdu dans la contemplation de son bol. Il se disait que cette année encore, le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Comme si être le centre d'attention de tous les années précédentes n'avait pas suffi, il fallait qu'il soit le seul à s'être évanoui devant les détraqueurs, et même Ron et Hermione n'arrivaient pas à lui remonter totalement le que son premier jour de classe s'était mal passé. En repensant au cours de divination et à la vision du professeur Trelawney concernant son destin funeste, Harry ne put s'empêcher un instant de frissonner. Bien sur, Hermione et le professeur MacGonagall avaient tempéré les propos du professeur de divination, mais Ron et lui savaient bien que le signe du Sinistros qui était apparu dans sa tasse de thé ne faisait que confirmer ce que Harry savait déjà : sa vie n'était destinée qu'au malheur. Devenir orphelin à 1 an et se retrouver confié à la garde de sa tante et de son oncle qui ne l'aimaient pas était déjà un mauvais départ, mais qu'en plus un groupe d'hommes et de femmes fasse tout pour le tuer sous prétexte qu'il avait éliminé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en résistant au sort qu'il avait lancé pour l'éliminer ne faisait que renforcer l'idée que sa vie était parfaitement injuste.

Il repassait dans sa tête les événements de la veille : en plus de la divination, le premier cours de soin des créatures magiques ne s'était pas bien passé non plus. Bon, c'était avant tout de la faute de Malefoy, mais il savait que le père de ce dernier n'en tiendrait pas compte et qu'il ferait tout pour faire renvoyer Hagrid, l'un de ses rares véritables amis, de son nouveau poste de professeur. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester cette prétentieuse et hautaine famille!

Sa journée devrait se passer avec plus de calme aujourd'hui, vu qu'ils n'avaient ni cours de potion, ni cours de divination.

Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de supporter une fois de plus le regard méprisant et dégouté de Rogue sur lui pendant plus d'une heure.

Bref, Harry était d'humeur sinistre et les grumeaux du bol de porridge qu'il s'était servi, certain que rien d'autre ne passerait dans son estomac ce matin là, lui donnait l'impression que des yeux lui rendaient son regard.

**CRAC !**

Le bruit des portes de la grande salle se fracassant contre les murs en s'ouvrant violemment fit sursauter tout le monde.

Les professeurs bondirent immédiatement sur leurs pieds, baguettes brandies, prêts à riposter aux premiers sorts qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

Le calme qui suivit le fracas ne dura pas plus de 2 secondes, puis une voix de femme retentit dans la grande salle.

« Que les dieux bénissent cette maison »

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut assourdissant.

Une voix d'homme se fit alors entendre, si la grande salle avait connu son activité habituelle, nul doute que personne ne l'aurait entendu, mais dans ce silence de mort, elle retentit aussi surement que si l'individu en question avait lancé un Sonorus.

-Mais enfin, Madame Ogg, ce n'était pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte en donnant un coup de pied aussi fort !

- Ba, au moins, ils savent qu'on est là maintenant, ça sert a rien de vouloir être discret, alors autant soigner son entrée non ?

- Oui, mais enfin, on ne dégrade pas comme ça la propriété des gens sous prétexte qu'on veut attirer l'attention. Et puis je rappelle qu'on est entré pour demander notre chemin, pas pour déclarer une guerre.

- Faut vous détendre Monsieur le mage, dites vous qu'au moins, ils savent à qui ils ont à faire.

- Ouais, à quelqu'un qui sait pas utiliser une poignée !

- Non ! A quelqu'un qu'il vaut mieux pas énerver !

Harry ne savait pas quelle devait être sa réaction. Il détailla les deux personnes.

La première, celle qui avait visiblement ouvert la porte d'un violent coup de bottine ferrée, était une femme d'un âge vénérable, vêtue d'une robe noire qui avait du mal à contenir une silhouette grassouillette. Son visage était presque l'essence de celui des grand-mères, parcouru de rides qui se mouvaient à chacune de ses expressions. Elle portait sur la tête le traditionnel chapeau pointu, noir lui aussi.

Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait était lui habillé d'une robe violette couverte de symboles occultes brillants, son visage était celui d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence et certaines rondeurs restaient visibles. Il portait, tout comme lui, une paire de lunettes rondes, mais ses yeux étaient marrons. Sur sa tête, un cône assorti à sa tenue laissait dépasser une masse de cheveux noirs et courts. Il tenait à la main un grand bâton de bois tordu qui faisait presque sa taille. Ces deux individus se regardaient dans les yeux, une sorte de défi dans le regard, bien que la vieille dame ait un grand sourire sur le visage et les yeux pétillants.

Harry voyait bien que derrière ses deux personnes se tenaient d'autres individus, mais ces deux là remplissaient l'encadrement de la porte de par leur présence. Il entendit alors la voix de Dumbledore s'élever dans la grande salle.

-Bonjour Messieurs Dames, puis je savoir à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

Les deux personnes se tournèrent alors vers le professeur et chacun voulut parler en même temps.

-Maitr…

-Cogi …

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau en chien de faïence.

-Dites donc, Monsieur le Mage, ont vous a pas appris la politesse dans votre université?

Le jeune homme rougit, mais haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de commencer.

-Donc, comme je disais avant d'être interrompue, Maitresse Ogg, sorcière de Lancre.

-Et moi, c'est Cogite Stibon, professeur a l'U.I, reprit immédiatement le jeune homme sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de dire autre chose.

Harry se dit que son éducation parmi les moldus devait encore lui avoir fait rater des détails importants, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas d'endroit nommé « L'encre », mais que la sorcière avait dit ça comme si tout le monde se devait de savoir ce que c'était. Il se tourna vers Hermione, mais elle fronçait les sourcils, signe chez elle qu'elle réfléchissait dur, et que comme très très rarement chez elle, elle se trouvait devant une colle. Il se tourna alors vers Ron, mais celui-ci semblait lui aussi ne pas savoir de quoi les deux individus parlaient.

-Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école. Puis je savoir à quoi nous devons l'honneur de votre si délicate entrée ?

-Euh…pourriez vous nous indiquer la direction d'Ank-Morpork, ou à défaut, celle du Corus Celesti ? Demanda aussitôt le dénommé Cogite Stibon.

-Je suis désolé de l'admettre, mais je ne connais pas ces lieux.

-Ah ? Euh…

-Bon, on est où ici ?

La nouvelle voix qui venait de s'élever de derrière les deux personnages louches, elle n'était pas froide, non, elle donnait simplement l'impression que l'hiver était un peu en avance cette année.

Les deux autres s'écartèrent par réflexe pour la laisser passer. Elle balaya la salle d'un regard bleu et glacial accordé à sa voix.

La figure qui entourait cette voix était définitivement plus lisse que celle de la première sorcière, mais ses fines lèvres pincées, son chignon de cheveux blancs aussi serré que celui du professeur McGonagall, et sa façon de se tenir d'une posture si droite qu'un fil à plomb aurait donné l'impression d'être avachi.

Les yeux de la femme se posèrent finalement sur son directeur et semblaient ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

-Vous êtes à Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie d'Angleterre. Déclara alors simplement le professeur.

-Euh…intervint alors de nouveau le jeune homme à lunettes, c'est situé où sur le Disque exactement ?

-Le quoi ?

-Le Disque, vous savez ? Le monde sur lequel on vit ?

-J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu par votre question, répondit avec une pointe de malice le directeur.

Tous se mirent alors à entendre une espèce de litanie, comme un murmure a voix basse, et le silence qui régnait de nouveau dans la salle permit au survivant de finalement comprendre qu'il y avait un sens à celle-ci.

-J'le savais….je le savais…ben évidemment que quand y'a un incident majeur, c'est pour moi…j'aurais pas pu rester tranquille dans ma chambre hein ? Meuh non, « faut que Rincevent vous accompagne » ! ..Saleté de Destin, il aurait pas pu me foutre la paix pour une fois non ? J'lui ai sauvé la vie quand même… Et pis c'est pas comme si ça allait être simple de rentrer…me faire carrément basculer dans un autre univers, rien que ça ! Manque plus qu'une fin du monde se prépare, et tu vas voir que je vais être encore en plein milieu….je hais ma vie…non, c'est pas vrai, je déteste pas ma vie, j'y tiens, je déteste simplement son mode de fonctionnement… Je veux juste rester tranquillement dans mon coin, vivre peinard, avec si possible un plat de pommes de terre et un grand bol d'ennui…pourquoi ?...Pourquoi toujours moi ?

C'est à peut près à ce moment là que le fantôme du baron sanglant décida de faire son apparition derrière le groupe.

Un chat gris surgit aussitôt pour essayer l'attraper et tomba sur l'épaule du marmonneur.

Le cri qui s'en suivit glaça d'effroi la moitié de la salle, et Harry vu une sorte de silhouette rouge et brillante passée en trombe à travers la pièce.


	3. course et pantalon

Disclaimer: Ceci est une fic, donc je ne possède rien, mis à part mon imagination délirante qui ferait mieux d'aller se faire soigner à Sainte Mangouste, car les personnages et les lieu appartiennent déjà à JkR et TP.

* * *

"_Oh merde! Oh __merde__! Oh merde..."_

Les pensées de Rincevent tournaient en boucle dans un refrain familier.

Son précieux instinct l'avait fait bondir lorsqu'il avait senti quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule et ses pieds avaient commencé à se mettre en branle automatiquement.

Maintenant, non seulement il avait le chat des sorcières qui lui labourait allégrement le dos avec ses pattes arrières tout en s'accrochant à son épaule en enfonçant les griffes dedans, mais en plus il se dirigeait tout droit vers des gens munis de bout de bois qui semblait bien décidés à ne pas le laisser passer.

Derrière eux se tenait un grand mur et les fenêtres étaient définitivement trop hautes pour qu'il les atteigne, même avec la poussée d'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines à ce moment là.

Son cerveau était en mode fuite, aussi il repéra tout de suite une porte sur la gauche quand l'un des individus prononça un mot dans le genre « stup et dix » en pointant son bâton vers lui, il fit une magnifique glissage sur le coté pour éviter la lumière rouge qui s'échappait du morceau de bois et se retrouver bien positionné pour atteindre la porte. Quand il se redressa d'un mouvement, certes pas très gracieux, mais très efficace, il n'était plus qu'à 2 mètres de la porte. Plus que 5 pas et il s'échapperait de cet endroit. C'est alors qu'un homme en habit sombre s'interposa entre lui et l'objet de ses désirs.

Le regard noir que l'individu lui lança le fit immédiatement dévier de son objectif. Il était vêtu d'une robe lourde et sombre, et dans ses yeux Rincevent eu le temps de voir que non, la porte derrière lui n'était pas une option. Il fit alors quelque chose de totalement inhabituel, et profita de l'estrade sur laquelle était juchée les individus pour prendre un léger appui et effectuer un demi tour à classer parmi les dix plus beaux retournements, car la règle numéro un quand on fuit, c'est de ne jamais revenir sur ses pas.

En voyant que cette manœuvre n'aboutissait qu'a revenir vers l'individu douteux et les centaines de paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient pour le moment trop ébahis pour réagir son cerveau réalisa que là non plus, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, et celui-ci se mit alors directement sous les ordres de son cervelet reptilien qui lui ordonna de tomber dans les pommes et de ne surtout plus bouger.

-On peut savoir à quoi à quoi il joue ? Demanda Nounou Ogg.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la silhouette malingre du mage à terre. Sa robe rouge s'était légèrement relevée dans sa chute, permettant à tous d'admirer les genoux les plus cagneux qu'ils eurent jamais vu. Ses jambes, bien que maigres, étaient pourvus de muscles qui avaient l'air surentrainés. Une partie des paillettes de sa tenue avait profité de la course pour se faire la malle. A vrai dire, quand on regardait Rincevent, le seul adjectif qui venait en tête spontanément était « miteux ».

Gredin profitait de l'inconscience de sa proie pour lui filer des petits coups de griffes joueurs qui lui labourèrent le dos et finirent de faire tomber les paillettes de la tenue. Il était légèrement déçu que la souris géante ne réagisse pas plus. Il lui griffa légèrement la joue, histoire de la faire réagir, aucune réaction...il fut un peu dépité alors il repartit vers Nounou et alla se frotter sur ses jambes.

-Euh…ben…il fait le mort dans l'espoir que les prédateurs le laissent tranquille(**1**). Expliqua d'une petite voix Cogite.

-Et ça lui arrive souvent ?

-Ben, à ce que j'ai compris, d'habitude il arrive à s'échapper.

-ah, parce que c'est une habitude ?

-Ben, euh…apparemment oui.

-Bon, déclara Nounou Ogg, on fait quoi ?

-Ben je dirais bien on profite de la situation pour lui donner un coup de pied et lui faire les poches(**2**), mais ça se fait pas de taper un collègue…du moins devant témoin, rajouta d'une petite voix Cogite.

* * *

(**1** : Par un bizarre concours de circonstances il est probable que Rincevent possède des gênes communs avec une espèce de petits mammifères qui sont persuadés que leurs prédateurs naturels seront totalement dégoutés à l'idée de dévorer le cadavre d'un animal, preuve s'il en est, que dame nature n'as pas seulement beaucoup d'humour, mais qu'elle mériterait de consulter un psychiatre de temps en temps)

(**2** : Vieille tradition Ank-Morkprkienne que l'on appelle aussi « bienvenue à Ank-Morpork, la cité aux milles surprises »)

* * *

Les individus étaient tous réunis dans le bureau du directeur, celui -ci s'installa derrière sa table et regardait d'un œil pétillant le groupe devant lui.

Rogue et Macgonagall l'entouraient, baguette au poing, prêts à lancer des sorts au moindre signe d'hostilité.

-Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le retour de votre ami et nous pourrons commencer. En attendant, je pense que des présentations officielles sont de rigueur. Donc, comme je vous le disais plus tôt, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cet établissement. A coté de moi, se trouve une partie de l'équipe enseignante. Voici Minerva Macgonagall, chargée de la métamorphose, et à côté, Serverus Rogue, professeur de potions

Nounou prit immédiatement la parole avec un grand sourire.

-Gytha Ogg, mais appelez moi Nounou, et à côté de moi, Maitresse Esméralda Ciredutemps, nous sommes sorcières à Lancre, dans les montagnes du bélier. Derrière moi, c'est Tiphaine Patraque, en apprentissage, et le p'tit génie à qui vous devez notre aimable présence, c'est Cogite Stibon, qui s'est déjà présenté, mais personne a fait attention. Le chat, c'est Gredin, vous verrez, c'est qu'un gros bébé. Et puis, le coureur, c'est Rincevent, apparemment c'est le copain du p'tit malin.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je le connais pas vraiment, on se croise à peine aux repas !

-C'est pas bien de renier ses amis comme ça, c'est mesquin.

-Mais non, enfin ! C'est…

Remus entra à ce moment là, précédé d'un Rincevent, apparemment soigné mais encore plus résigné que d'habitude. En le voyant, Gredin sembla hésiter entre vouloir lui sauter dessus, il aimait bien voir courir cette souris géante, et se soulager sur ses chaussures. Finalement il feula vaguement dans sa direction et commença à regarder avec gourmandise l'oiseau rouge qui se trouvait sur le perchoir de la pièce.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, j'aimerais que vous me disiez comment vous avez réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de cet établissement.

Les sorcières tournèrent la tête vers Cogite, qui rougit légèrement, mais qui commença à expliquer d'une voix claire :

-Et bien, il est évident que l'intervention de Rincevent alors que j'étais en train de combiner le compresseur temporel de Pélépel avec l'accélérateur de Megrim tout en subdivisant les failles qu'a récemment découvertes Blanc Granpain situées dans l'espace interstitiel B, a eu pour conséquence que l'énergie thaumique inhérente à l'inversion de phase nous a propulsé ipso facto dans le nouveau continuum référenciel.

-Hein ? demanda alors Nounou.

-Il dit qu'il a raté son sort a cause de Rincevent et qu'il nous a projetés dans une autre réalité.

La voix de la jeune fille nommé Tiphaine s'était élevée doucement dans la pièce.

-Ben oui, on avait compris qu'il avait tout raté, mais il a pas la moindre idée de comment inverser le sort ?

Cogite se surprit à remuer mal à l'aise sous le regard de l'homme qu'on lui avait présenté sous le nom de « professeur Rogue ». Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui exactement. Il aurait été à Ank-Morpork, il aurait tout simplement pensé que l'individu en question ne pouvait être qu'un assassin, après tout, il n'y avait que eux et les vieilles pies pour porter une couleur aussi vulgaire que du noir.

Décidément, ce regard ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, mais il semble que vu la situation, il n'y aurait que les mages de mon Université pour m'aider à comprendre. Le problème, c'est qu'ici, je doute qu'il y ait même un équivalent.

-Ah…Mémé, on fait quoi alors ?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la sorcière, qui sembla un instant réfléchir. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes mage vous aussi non ?

-Sorcier, pour être précis.

Tiphaine ne put s'empêcher de demander a Nounou Ogg.

-Mais je croyais que seules les femmes pouvaient être sorcière, et que les hommes n'étaient bons qu'à être mage ?

-Hé ho ! Y'a des mages avec vous je vous rappelle !

-Je crois ma chère enfant, que nous n'avons pas les mêmes définitions de ce qu'est un sorcier. Déclara Albus avec malice.

Tiphaine le regarda avec colère, décidément cette manie que tout le monde avait de la considérer comme une gamine lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-Ais-je dit quelque chose qui vous dérange ? S'étonna le directeur.

-J'ai 14 ans, je ne suis plus une enfant depuis longtemps.

-Oh, je vois, dans votre monde, vous êtes majeure alors ?

-Oui !

-Non, elle n'est pas majeure, mais elle a raison, ce n'est plus une enfant, reprit calmement Mémé.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

-Je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous faites exactement ici. Parce que si vous êtes des mages…pardon, des sorciers, vous devriez être en mesure d'expliquer à Monsieur Stibon comment il a raté son sort et surtout, comment nous renvoyer chez nous, parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire moi.

-Et bien quel sort avez-vous utilisez, jeune homme ?

-Euh….ben c'est-à-dire…euh…un mélange de plusieurs sorts que j'ai combiné qui aurait du, théoriquement, nous donner une vision d'un monde au-delà des sphères de réalités alternatives qui composent notre monde. Mais bon, j'ai du y aller un peu fort apparemment et on est carrément sorti du pantalon.

-Comment ça « du pantalon » ?

-Vous savez, l'une des jambes du pantalon du temps…..euh…je crois que je ferais mieux de reprendre depuis le début. Alors voila, notre réalité, c'est comme un tunnel, on avance dedans, et puis quelquefois , une décision à la place d'une autre vous fait prendre l'une des jambes du pantalon et là, vous vous retrouvez comme avant, sauf que le détail qui a changé fait que vous avez changé l'univers….euh…non, c'est pas ça…en fait, on va dire que c'est comme une pelote de laine…ouais, voila, c'est ça…et vous la mettez en boule et là, tout se touche et alors….

Les regards des gens autour de lui, surtout celui passablement irrité de Rogue, lui fit réaliser que décidément, cette histoire ne serait jamais facile à expliquer.

-Bon, je vais essayer d'être clair. Non seulement on a quitté notre réalité, mais apparemment on a quitté les infinis réalités alternatives qui en découlent. Du coup, je ne sais pas comment faire des calculs aussi puissants sans SORT pour nous situer précisément, et tout sort lancé de l'endroit inapproprié risquerait de nous enfoncer un peu plus dans ce nouveau pantalon.

-Euh…apparemment ils savent aussi lancer des sorts ici.

-Mais non, pas des sorts, S.O.R.T, la machine à penser de l'Université.

-Ah, je comprends mieux, déclara Nounou, quand on remet son cerveau à quelqu'un forcément après, on est incapable de penser correctement. Sauf cas exceptionnels évidement. Ca me rappelle la fois où j'ai parlé avec un Igor, tu sais , les mecs qui ont la tête tellement couturée qu'on dirait que c'est un médecin pris de hoquet qui les a recousu, et ben, il avait tout un tas de trucs rigolos dans ses bocaux, et il m'a expliqué qu'il pouvait changer ses organes contre des neufs qui marchaient mieux, et alors je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait vraiment changer TOUTES les parties de son corps, et alors il a souri et il a sorti 3 bocaux contenants…

-Nounou, ça suffit, je crois savoir comment termine cette histoire, et je suis sure que ce n'est pas le moment ! La coupa Mémé.

-Ben quoi, elles étaient impressionnantes parce qu'il y en avait de différentes tailles et couleurs et que…

-Gytha !

La rougeur qui commençait à apparaitre sur certains visages de l'assemblée lui fit agrandir son sourire.

-J'vois pas ce que ça a de choquant de parler de mains Mémé.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut délectable, la couleur des visages tourna au vermillon.

-Tu sais très bien que tu voulais pas parler des mains Gytha. Son visage à elle n'avait même pas amorcé le début d'un rose pale.

-Bon, reprit elle, doit y avoir un moyen pour rentrer chez nous, on est bien arrivé ici. Reste plus qu'à trouver un passage. On s'y met tout de suite, parce que les ruches ne pourront pas attendre longtemps.

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que je pense qu'on va avoir un sérieux problème pour trouver le bon pantalon quand même

-Je crois surtout que vous vous emballez….

Cogite se retourna vers Tiphaine.

-Comment ça ?

-Ah mon avis, on est juste dans un revers du pantalon, si on veut continuer dans la métaphore vestimentaire.

-Ah oui ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'on parle la même langue si on est dans un autre univers ? Moi oui, parce que j'y réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure, mais il me semble que quelque chose d'aussi basique que le langage devrait être très différent, non ?

-C'est une remarque très intéressante jeune fille. Fit remarquer Dumbledore. Moi-même j'avoue avoir perdu de vue ce détail.

Tiphaine haussa les épaules, puis se tourna vers Cogite.

-Vous comptez faire quoi alors ? Vous tourner les pouces en lançant des grandes phrases ?

Ils virent tous le mage passer du blanc au rouge cramoisi. « Mais euh…m'enfin…il me faut juste faire des calculs et déterminer notre point d'origine, et puis de voir ensuite comment refaire le sort pour qu'il nous envoie bien à notre point de départ. »

-Et ça va prendre longtemps votre histoire ? Demanda Nounou d'un air beaucoup moins joyeux.

-Vous réalisez bien que je ne sais toujours pas certain de savoir si on a, ou pas, changé de pantalon. Déclara t il d'une voix enrouée.

-Et ça change quoi ?

-Ben, il me faudrait un endroit calme, des tonnes de papiers et de crayons qui me permettraient de réfléchir posément au problème des réalités alternatives et des voyages entre différents espaces. Et aussi en savoir un peu plus sur ce monde, parce que selon, on trouvera peut-être une solution à notre problème. En fait, ce qu'il me faudrait surtout, c'est une bibliothèque

-Peut être pourrions nous vous venir en aide dans ce cas ? demanda Albus.

-Albus, nous ne savons pas qui ils sont, ce pourrait être un piège des mangemorts, vous le savez bien.

-Non, je ne pense vraiment pas Severus, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Mais toute cette histoire est proprement absurde ! On ne débarque pas comme ça « d'un monde parallèle », c'est impossible !

-Pas impossible, Severus, je dirais plutôt, improbable.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Euh, c'est qui ces « mangemorts » ? Non ! Attendez, j'ai rien dit, je ne veux pas savoir ! Lança d'une voix plaintive Rincevent.

* * *

_Au même moment, quelque part ailleurs._

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Quelqu'un qui aurait été assez patient pour attendre que ses yeux s'habituent à cette obscurité aurait fini par percevoir une très faible lueur provenant de grands meubles autour de lui. Elle ne permettait pas de voir clairement, non, elle luttait furtivement contre les ténèbres de l'endroit.

Si cette même personne avait décidé de poursuivre son investigation et de tenter de parcourir l'une des allées de meubles qui s'y trouvaient, il aurait fini par renoncer à en trouver les limites.

Si cette personne avait fini par ne plus bouger et par se taire, elle aurait fini par entendre des sons ténus mais constants. D'abord le bruit de quelque chose de léger en perpétuelle chute, comme un susurrement continu. Pas quelque chose d'effrayant non, juste un bruit qui rappelle le temps qui passe inexorablement. Ensuite, il y avait des bruits encore plus légers, comme si des objets de différents poids étaient posés le plus délicatement du monde sur une étagère en bois sombre.

Si enfin, cette personne était vraiment, mais vraiment attentive, arrêtait de respirer et tachait de calmer les battements de son cœur pour ne plus être parasitée par des influences internes, elle aurait alors entendu qu'avant chaque dépôt, un bruit quasiment inaudible, une sorte de « _plop » _retentissait.

Aussi, quand 6 « plops » simultanés retentirent et ne furent suivis d'aucun autre bruit, l'individu qui se serait tenu là le plus silencieusement du monde serait probablement mort de peur en entendant une voix qui aurait gravé une épitaphe sur n'importe quel pierre tombale :

-QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ENCORE ?

* * *

**.**

**P'tit mot de l'auteur: **coucou a tous et a toutes!

Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle fic (elle à pas l'air de déclencher l'enthousiasme des foules en délires, mais bon, c'était aussi le cas de ma première, et finalement elle fait son petit bonne de chemin...), aussi, ça m'intéresserait de connaitre vos avis (bon ou mauvais genre "va te cacher dans un cageot de légumes pourris"), parce que là, j'avoue que je suis un p'tit peu nerveuse, parce que a part Dead-Moon, j'ai personne ne me m'a encore donné son avis [et elle est totalement partiale (mais oui, je t'aime beaucoup aussi, c'est gentil^^ )], alors je me pose la question de savoir si continue à la publier sur ce site (t'inquiète "Dead Moonie", je t'enverrais les chapitres suivant par mail)


	4. mangemort?

Dans le genre, j'ai oublié de poster.......ba, de toute façon j'avais prévenu que ce coup-ci, je serais un peu plus anarchique quand à la publication de cette fic alors....Et puis, c'est pas comme si JKR ou Pratchett en personne m'avaient commandé une histoire mêlant leurs deux univers hein?

* * *

_-Euh, c'est qui ces « mangemorts » ? Non ! Attendez, j'ai rien dit, je ne veux pas savoir ! Lança d'une voix plaintive Rincevent._

Les sorciers dans le bureau se figèrent. L'atmosphère qui avait semblé se détendre un peu quelques instants auparavant venait tout simplement de virer à l'électrique.

-C'est une question fort intéressante jeune homme.

Rincevent sût immédiatement pourquoi il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Quand les gens commençaient à lui parler gentiment, surtout sur un ton vaguement paternaliste, c'est que les emmerdes n'étaient pas loin. Lui et sa fichue grande gueule !

Il regarda un peu autour de lui, cherchant à savoir s'il y avait (par le plus grand des hasards, mais il se doutait que c'était peu probable, vu sa déveine actuelle) une porte de secours. Apparemment, Il était dans le bureau du directeur de ce mystérieux endroit. La pièce était grande, des étagères couvertes de livres et d'objets farfelus la remplissaient, et sur les murs se trouvaient des portraits d'hommes qui les regardaient avec curiosité et crainte mêlées.

Ça, cela avait été un choc quand le premier tableau s'était mis à leur parler quand ils avaient pénétré dans la bâtisse. Surtout que le portrait en question avait commencé à les traiter d'ennemis et leur avait demandé de décliner leur identité. Rincevent n'aimait pas qu'on le traite d'ennemi au premier regard, parce que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, c'était être le plus neutre possible. Quand on avait des ennemis, ils cherchaient irrémédiablement à vous tuer, et quand on avait des amis, les ennemis de ceux-ci voulaient également vous tuer. En fait, Rincevent attirait irrémédiablement à lui tous les ennemis potentiels du monde, et c'était une sorte de constante dans sa vie. Il avait beau expliquer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas dangereux, qu'il était insignifiant, il finissait irrémédiablement par devenir la cible de tout le monde.

Non, mais vraiment, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Dès que les mots s'étaient formés dans sa gorge, il avait su que lui et sa vie allaient être encore impliqués dans il ne savait pas encore quelle histoire que des gens parfaitement inconscients trouvaient « fascinantes ». Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas déjà passé à coté de la mort de nombreuses fois…Tiens, la fois où il avait basculé par-dessus le rebord du Disque, ou celle où il avait du combattre la tête en bas ET à dos de dragon (certains soirs bénis, il arrivait à dormir pendant plus de 3 heures d'affilées sans en cauchemarder), où celle où la Horde d'Argent avait voulu rendre le feu aux dieux avec les intérêts, ou celle où le sourcellier…STOP ! Faut pas penser à ça parce que sinon, je vais encore …

-Les Mangemorts sont un groupe de sorciers noirs qui étaient associés à un individu fort peu recommandable de notre monde.

La voix bienveillante du vieillard venait de stopper la litanie sans fin des pensées personnelles de Rincevent, celui-ci ne pût que l'en remercier à contre cœur.

Le regard de Rincevent croisa celui d'un portrait qui louchait légèrement. Il n'aimait pas ces reproductions, mais il savait qu'ils lui ficheraient probablement une paix royale. Il n'avait pas entendu ce que la sorcière avait dit au premier, parce qu'il était trop occupé à ce moment là à regarder une armure qui tenait une grande épée (il détestait bien évidemment toutes les armes, qu'elles soient blanches ou non) et qu'il avait vu bouger légèrement, il était prêt à le jurer, mais le résultat était visible. Pas un seul portrait ne leur adressait la parole et certains se cachaient derrière un des éléments du décor quand c'était possible.

Il trouvait le décor reposant, malgré les représentations, mais il se disait que n'importe quel bureau semblait reposant comparé à celui de Munstrum Ridculle, l'Archichancelier actuel de L'Université de L'invisible (UI pour les intimes). Bon, c'est vrai que ce dernier avait un gout immodéré pour les têtes empaillées d'animaux qu'il avait chassé, mais c'était surtout les divers projectiles qui s'échappaient à un rythme irrégulier du bureau qui était effrayant pour tout individu standard. Il plaignait sincèrement l'Econome, dont le bureau donnait sur celui de Ridculle, car avoir des carreaux d'arbalètes qui passent au dessus de votre tête à fréquence plus au moins régulière pour aller se planter dans une cible ne devait pas être chose reposante pour ce pauvre garçon déjà fragile qui devait se gaver de pilules de grenouilles séchées pour ne pas sombrer irrémédiablement dans la folie (quoique le voir avoir des conversations avec des gens avec plusieurs jour de retard ou d'avance n'était pas franchement rassurant sur la qualité de son état mental). Et quand ce n'étaient pas les carreaux d'arbalète, c'étaient des boules de billards qui rebondissaient lorsque l'Archichancelier se décidait à « ranger » son bureau couvert de papiers pour laisser apparaitre le plateau quand il voulait se détendre**. (1)**

**(1 :** _Ridculle est un partisan du rangement par le vide : son bureau est une table de billard sur lequel s'entassent petit à petit toutes sortes de notes ultra urgentes qu'il ne consulte quasiment jamais. Quand le tas est assez haut pour que l'économe se gave de pilules à un point tel qu'il commence à avoir des hallucinations tangibles, l'Archichancelier pose tout simplement le tas de feuille dans un coin et commence une partie de billard en essayant de faire le maximum de coups spectaculaires **(2). **Le fait de poser accidentellement le tas de papiers « ultra important, ne jeter sous aucun prétexte » dans la cheminée allumée n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance**)**_

_**(2 : **l'un des coups favoris de Ridculle consiste a faire rebondir la boule sur trois bandes, puis de la faire passer dans un mini trou noir, la faire frapper l'un des encadrement de porte, puis la tête d'alligator empaillé, ensuite, par un léger sort de retour en arrière, la tête de l'économe le mercredi précédent alors que celui-ci est en sevrage de pilules depuis 3 heures**.)**_

Bref, des portraits qui louchent, un oiseau bizarre et des objets surprenants n'impressionnaient pas vraiment Rincevent.

-Et il lui est arrivé quoi au fameux individu fort peu recommandable ? Demanda Cogite

-Il est mort.

-Une bonne chose alors…

-Oui, mais ses adeptes sont toujours en vie.

-Et pourquoi « mange mort » ? demanda l'air de rien Nounou.

-Et bien, c'est symbolique, ils suivirent un sorcier qui avait pour but de vaincre la mort et d'accéder à l'immortalité.

-Vaincre la mort ? Le « Manger » ? Il pas du être franchement de bonne humeur quand Il l'a rencontré. Dit, plus ou moins pour lui-même, Rincevent.

-Qui ça il ?

-Ben, la Mort.

-Pardon ?

-Ben vous savez, grand, qu'a l'air de pas avoir pris un bon repas depuis quelques siècles, une faux à la main et une voix qu'on n'oublie pas ?

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez déjà vu la mort…en personne ?

-Ben ouais, comme tout le monde dans cette pièce non ?

Les visiteurs hochèrent tous la tête comme si c'était une évidence, même la plus jeune.

Les sorciers s'entre-regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai jamais rencontré la mort, je l'ai frôlé quelquefois, mais non, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose se rapprochant de votre description.

-Sérieusement ? Mais qui s'en occupe ici alors ?

-C'est un processus qui se fait tout seul, pourrait-on dire.

Chacun plongés dans ses réflexions se demandaient vaguement ce que les autres voulaient dire.

Puis, d'une voix douce, pas vraiment habituelle chez elle se disait Rincevent, Tiphaine demanda.

-Et moi, je fais quoi pendant que Stibon cherche un moyen de nous renvoyer chez nous ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, parce que c'est bien beau de parler de la Mort et tout, mais bon, je fais quoi moi en attendant ?

-Et que faisiez-vous avant d'être envoyée ici jeune fille ?

-Ben, j'apprenais.

-Quoi ?

-La sorcellerie, tout ça…

-Ah, dans ce cas peut être pourrons nous vous aider également.

-Hein ?

-Et bien, nous sommes dans une école de magie…

Alors que Dumbledore allait continuer sa phrase, sous le regard désapprobateur de Severus et de Minerva, quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Pardon de vous déranger Monsieur.

-Ce n'est rien, vous désirez ?

-Les élèves désirent savoir s'ils auront cours aujourd'hui, ou si nous devons nous organiser autrement.

-Et bien Monsieur Diggory, je pense que vous allez pouvoir rassurer tout le monde et annoncer que les cours reprennent d'ici dix minutes.

-Albus ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Je crois que je peux gérer cette histoire tout seul Minerva, vous et les autres professeurs pouvez retourner vers votre classe sans crainte.

* * *

Bon, je sais, c'est moyen, mais bon, faut faire avancer l'histoire hein....

Dead-Moon m'a fait remarquer que les notes en bas de pages, c'est pas pratique, et j'avoue que c'est vrai quand on lit sur un écran. Alors, j'ai essayer d'intégrer les notes en milieu de textes (même si je trouve que ça fait bizarre), j'aimerais avoir votre éventuel avis à ce sujet

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire jusque là._


	5. répartition

Disclaimer: Moi j'aimerais bien toucher des royalties pour cette histoire, mais JKR et TP veulent tout conserver pour eux...

* * *

La grande salle était en pleine effervescence. Les murmures interrogatifs s'élevaient de toutes parts depuis que le directeur et certains professeurs étaient partis avec le groupe d'étrangers.

Harry s'était immédiatement tourné vers les deux autres.

-Je vais encore passer pour un ignorant, mais c'est quoi « l'Encre » ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron

-La femme, elle a dit qu'elle était une sorcière de L'encre, ça veut dire quoi ?

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers Hermione.

-J'avoue que je n'en sais rien.

Le choc que provoqua cet aveu ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des autres.

-Ben quoi ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu tout savoir. Reprit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, mais bon, c'est tellement rare lorsqu'on te prend à défaut. Contredit Ron

-Oh, ça va, je n'ai pas été élevé chez les sorciers moi, j'ai plus qu'à aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour débusquer quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Aaah. S'exclama Ron

-Quoi ?

-Tout rentre dans l'ordre !

-Ronald Weasley, tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

Un petit sourire flottait néanmoins sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Harry était heureux de voir que ses amis s'entendaient toujours plus ou moins malgré leurs piques continuelles qui lui donnaient de temps en temps mal à la tête.

Normalement, ils auraient du se rendre en cours de métamorphose, mais leur professeur faisait partie de ceux qui avaient emmené ce groupe étrange de sorciers.

-Bon, mais dites moi, vous pensez que c'est qui ces gens ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le survivant

-J'en sais rien, mais j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite que le mec en rouge. Répondit Hermione.

-Ah ça, j'avoue que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait passer à travers les murs avec l'élan qu'il avait.

-T'as vu la tête que faisait Rogue ? D'habitude il te réserve ce regard Harry, ricana Ron.

-Si on pouvait ne pas parler de Rogue, merci, je viens à peine de finir de manger, dit le brun en repoussant son assiette.

-Ils avaient quand même une dégaine bizarre, vous trouvez pas ? insista Ron.

Ces deux amis haussèrent les épaules.

-Tu sais Ron, j'ai été élevé au milieu des moldus, alors j'ai encore un peu de mal à me voir des choses sans penser que c'est bizarre tu sais, sourit Harry.

Hermione eu un petit rire et approuva en hochant la tête.

- Rien que pour les matières qu'on nous enseigne, reprit-elle. Attention, j'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas génial, mais franchement, on m'aurait dit que plus tard j'apprendrais à soigner des créatures magiques ou que j'aurais à suivre des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, j'aurais bien ri. Non, en fait, j'aurais traité la personne de folle et lui aurait dit d'aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

-Psychaquoi ?

-Laisse tomber Ron, c'est un truc moldu, dit Harry

-Bon, sinon, on fait quoi ? Demanda de nouveau le roux

-A propos de quoi ?

-Ben de ces gens…

-J'en sais rien, ils ont pas l'air super dangereux non plus, ils avaient même pas sorti leurs baguettes et ont accepté de suivre les profs sans protester alors…dit nonchalamment la jeune fille.

-Ouais, mais quand même, ils sont bizarres.

Un hochement de tête commun lui répondit.

-On devrait pas être déjà en cours là ? S'étonna Ron

-Tu vois bien que la prof est pas encore là, et puis personne n'est sorti de la grande salle apparemment, dit Harry

-Je vais demander à un préfet si je peux aller à la bibliothèque en attendant moi.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent en souriant. Hermione ne changerait décidément jamais, cet état de fait rassurait Harry. Son amie était toujours autant obsédée par ses études, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout.

Une heure plus tard, les cours reprirent finalement et le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, les étrangers qui avaient fait irruption dans la grande salle le matin ne donnèrent plus aucun signe de vie visible.

* * *

Le soir arriva et le diner avec lui.

Drago Malefoy était réapparu au grand dam d'Harry et de ses amis et il abordait désormais une écharpe supportant son bras meurtri par l'attaque de l'Hippogriffe. Il en faisait des tonnes selon le point de vue des Griffondors, mais toute la table Serpentarde semblait être au petit soin pour lui.

Les élèves attendaient avec impatience de voir leur diner arriver, mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue de remplir leurs estomacs apparemment.

En regardant vers la table des professeurs, Harry remarqua que ceux-ci semblaient tendus autour d'un Dumbledore impassible et souriant. Il eu la surprise de voir que 3 des individus du matin étaient installés à leur table : les deux vielles dames et le brun à lunettes.

Le tabouret sur lequel tous les élèves de première année devaient s'assoir pour être répartis était installé sur l'estrade des enseignants.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience, le Directeur se leva et réclama un instant le silence.

-Mes chers enfants, je demande un peu de calme.

Un silence s'abattit peu à peu dans la salle.

-Bien, je vois que j'ai désormais toute votre attention. Vous avez tous assisté à l'arrivée, disons singulière, d'un groupe de personnes ici même ce matin. Ces personnes séjourneront à Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée et certains d'entre eux interviendront exceptionnellement avec vos professeurs dans certaines matières. Aussi, je vous demanderais de leur montrer autant de respect qu'à vos professeurs habituels.

Un silence empli de murmure lui répondit. Les regards se fixèrent immédiatement vers les deux sorcières et du sorcier brun qui avaient fait forte impression lors du petit déjeuner

-Je dois également vous informer que parmi ce groupe, nous avons également le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève. Elle intégrera, malgré quelques lacunes on ne peut plus compréhensives, notre établissement, et je vous demanderais juste de veiller à son intégration, et ce quelle que soit sa future maison. Veuillez entrer Mademoiselle Patraque.

Le directeur fit un geste vers la grande porte, et la jeune fille que tout le monde avait à peine entre-aperçue le matin se glissa au milieu des tables pour se diriger vers celle des professeurs.

Harry détailla la jeune fille alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

Elle était un peu plus âgée que lui, visiblement, et se déplaçait avec droiture et la tête haute. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, beaucoup plus clair que les siens néanmoins, qui étaient attachés en une longue natte. Elle avait les yeux marrons mais plutôt clairs et semblait complètement fixé sur l'objectif d'atteindre le tabouret le plus dignement possible. L'effet était un peu amoindri par le rouge qui semblait gagner ses joues petit à petit. Elle n'était pas jolie à proprement parler, mais au contraire plutôt banale.

Quand elle fut devant le siège elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis s'assit dans une posture droite que ne lui aurait pas reniée le professeur MacGonagall.

En parlant de cette dernière, elle lui tendit le choixpeau et après l'avoir observer un moment, la jeune fille regarda droit vers l'entrée de la grande salle et le plaça sur sa tête.

* * *

Tiphaine avait envie de fermer les yeux, mais elle savait que faire ça devant Mémé et Nounou était une chose proscrite si elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler pendant des mois, voire des années. Déjà qu'elle s'était sentie rougir...

Ces femmes ne laissaient rien passer et il n'était pas question de subir les blagues douteuses de Nounou et les regards de Mémé pour une chose aussi futile que de se mettre un chapeau magique sur la tête. Elle avait vécu pire comme situation, elle le savait, mais d'un certains côté, elle redoutait le jugement d'un objet qui apparemment était conçu pour déterminer quelle était la « maison » d'étudiants vers laquelle elle était destinée.

Elle avait posé le choixpeau sur la tête qui lui glissa sur les yeux et attendait dans l'obscurité que quelque chose se passe.

-_Bon, ben c'est maintenant y'a qu'a attendre…Comme si un fichu bout de tissus pouvait déterminer ton avenir...se dit-elle._

_-Tu as la tête dans ce que ces gens pensent être un objet hautement magique, et pour une fois que ça se produit sans que les autres ne viennent te mettre tes certitudes sur la magie en doute, tu devrais en profiter et voir comment ça marche la magie ici, lui fit remarquer sa petite voix_

_-__**Ah oui ? Mais qui l'a fabriqué, et c'est quoi les critères de sélections ? Et si c'est un objet magique, pourquoi il ne s'est toujours pas déchargé avec le temps ? **_Lui lança son autre petite voix interne, désormais familière.

Celle là même que Tiphaine qualifiait d'ennuyeuse parce qu'elle avait souvent raison et qu'elle intervennait sans qu'elle le souhaite vraiment. Mémé Ciredutemps lui avait appris que c'était son troisième degré, celui qui observe le monde et qui réfléchit tout seul. Tiphaine aurait bien aimé n'avoir qu'un second degré, celui qui vous permet de réfléchir a ce que vous pensez, celui que tout le monde possède.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas, commença à lui parler.

-_Hum…je vois…un esprit plutôt intéressant apparemment._

-Euh, vous êtes qui vous ? Répondis à voix haute Tiphaine sans s'en rendre compte.

-_Je suis le choixpeau, évidemment._

-Et c'est normal que je vous entende dans ma tête ?

Tiphaine entendit alors quelques rires lointains, comme si les gens étaient dans une autre pièce.

_-Oui, c'est normal, alors….qu'avons-nous là ? Je vois…un esprit bien difficile à cerner ma foi._

_-_Comment ça ?

_-Je vois un grand courage qui te destinerait aux Griffondors, mais tu as de l'ambition et je sais que les Serpentards t'aideraient grandement à atteindre tes objectifs…je vois également une soif d'apprendre que les Serdaigles encourageraient certainement, et une fidélité et des qualités de cœur qui te permettraient d'honorer les Poufsouffles grandement._

-Euh, c'est gentil…mais j'ai une question.

_-Oui ?_

-Vous êtes un chapeau hein ? Techniquement parlant.

_-Oui_

-Alors pourquoi vous dites sans arrêt, je vois ? A la limite, vous pouvez ressentir, mais pas vraiment voir hein ? Et puis, comment vous fonctionnez ? C'est quoi le truc ? Et puis, vous vous trompez jamais ?

_-Euh…Mmmm…vous avez là beaucoup de questions, jeune fille._

-Ben oui, mais bon disons que je me demande ce qui pousse les gens de ce monde à confier leur avenir à un bout de tissus, sans vouloir vous offenser hein. Ça semble quand même un peu léger, sur le plan empirique, de confier son destin à un objet qui aurait bien besoin d'une retouche parce que franchement, j'ai déjà vu des vieux chapeaux de Nounou en meilleur état que vous. Et puis, ça me semble quand même aléatoire comme méthode hein…

_-Comment cela ?_

-Ben, j'imagine que votre choix dépend de l'état d'esprit dans lequel on se trouve, alors, imaginez que je me soit levé du mauvais pied ce matin, ou que j'ai envie de me terrer dans un trou parce que j'ai envie de voir personne, ou que je sois tombé sur un truc intéressant et que j'ai envie d'approfondir le sujet à ce moment là, ça influencera forcément votre décision non ?

_-Non, mais vous êtes bien la première à vous poser autant de question sur moi, je suis flatté._

- Personne ne vous a posé la question ?

_-Pas pendant la répartition non._

-Ah…Bon, ben sinon, vous attendez quoi exactement ?

_-A propos de quoi ?_

-Ben pour me répartir….

Un léger rire retentit dans sa tête. Cette sensation était bizarre.

_-Tu es bien impatiente jeune fille._

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que c'est votre boulot non ?

-_Certes certes, mais dis moi, toi qui semble si sure de toi, aurais-tu une préférence sur la maison à laquelle tu souhaiterais appartenir ?_

-Je peux choisir ? Mais alors, vous servez à quoi exactement ?

Tiphaine entendait le son étouffé de conversations, mais très loin d'elle, tout comme les rires qui avaient éclaté tout à l'heure.

Son troisième degré se fit alors entendre, comme à chaque fois qu'une chose d'important lui échappait un peu de façon consciente.

-_**Tu es toujours dans la grande salle, assise sur un tabouret et tu parles à voix haute, mais les autres n'entendent pas le choixpeau, tu t'en rends compte n'est ce pas ?**_

_-Zut !_

Tiphaine détestait ce coté d'elle aussi, incapable de proférer un bon juron. C'était pourtant une fille du Causse, de la campagne, une fille de ferme, petite fille de Mémé Patraque, elle qui jurait en marchant et qui pouvait faire rougir les hommes en utilisant un langage fleuri. Oui, mais voila, Tiphaine n'était pas sa grand-mère, et elle n'aurait probablement jamais le réflexe de lâcher un vrai gros mot même en se tapant violemment le pouce avec un gros marteau.

-_Tiens tiens, plusieurs esprits dans une seule tête, c'est intéressant, je ne m'en étais pas tout de suite aperçu._

-C'est pas plusieurs esprits, mais bon, on va pas revenir là dessus, alors, je fais quoi, je vais où, vous n'êtes pas capable de décider tout seul hein ? Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser un cône de textile prendre des décisions.

-_Humm, impatience…Hé! Mais tu me provoques exprès n'est ce pas ?_

-Qu'est ce que qui vous fait croire ça hein ?

Un nouveau rire lui répondit.

-_J'ai la réponse à ma question…tu iras donc à_ …SERPENTARD !

Le couvre chef lui fut immédiatement retiré de la tête par le professeur MacGonagall qui la dévisageait d'un air surpris.

Des applaudissements retenus retentirent à la table verte et argent tandis que les autres élèves la dévisageaient sans dire un mot.

-Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Demanda La jeune fille en regardant son nouveau professeur.

-Allez vous installer à la table de votre nouvelle maison mademoiselle Patraque, vos camarades vous expliqueront le reste.

Tiphaine se dirigea donc vers les gens qui l'avaient vaguement applaudie et s'installa à l'une des places libres. Elle se tourna vers son voisin immédiat, un jeune homme bâti comme ses cousins et les autres garçons de ferme que ses parents employaient de temps en temps, c'est-à-dire grands, charpentés, et capable de soulever leur propre poids sans aucun soucis. Il avait l'air un tout petit peu plus jeune qu'elle.

On avait appris à Tiphaine à être polie et elle avait appris toute seule à ne pas se fier aux apparences, aussi, elle passa outre le regard vaguement vide de son voisin et s'adressa à lui en le regardant et en s'essayant à un vague sourire.

-Bonjour.

-Ouais, répondit l'autre en la regardant à peine et commençant à engloutir les plats qui venaient d'apparaitre devant eux.

Bon, pour la politesse, avec celui là, ça avait l'air de pas bien commencer.

Elle se demanda un instant qui avait pu apporter les plats sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, mais elle s'avoua que sa journée avait été bien trop remplie pour qu'elle commence à y réfléchir sérieusement. En plus, elle était elle même affamée.

Elle chercha du regard ses deux ainées, dans l'espoir fugace de trouver un quelconque soutien dans leurs regards.

Elle vit Nounou et Mémé qui discutaient entre elle d'un air de conspiratrices et qui lui jetaient des regards en coin. Elle détestait quand elles faisaient ça. Cogite lui était en grande discussion avec un individu qu'on lui avait vaguement indiqué comme étant le professeur de culture moldu ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Bon, elle avait toujours pas compris ce que c'était un moldu, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait très vite le découvrir.

Son voisin de table n'ayant toujours pas lâché sa fourchette pour lui répondre autre chose qu'un vague borborygme, elle regarda la personne installée en face d'elle. Quand elle tenta un nouveau sourire, elle eu droit à un regard froid et à une espèce de rictus moqueur et hautain. Elle commençait déjà à en avoir marre de cette histoire.

* * *

Rincevent était content, il s'en inquiétait un peu, mais il avait décidé de passer outre ce sentiment pour une fois.

Quand on lui avait demandé s'il avait des connaissances autres que la géographie insolite et cruelle à partager avec des élèves et qu'il avait répondu par la négative, personne ne lui en avait fait le reproche. Cogite avait cru bon ajouter qu'il avait autrefois été l'assistant du bibliothécaire de l'Université de l'Invisible avec un petit sourire mesquin, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne resterait pas à rien faire pendant que lui ferait des recherches sérieuses sur le moyen de rentrer chez eux. Il aurait aimé ne rien avoir à faire, mais quand le Destin ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires, ses contemporains décidaient de le remplacer semble t il. Alors, il s'était retrouvé catapulté« assistant provisoire » à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. En voyant Madame Pince, il s'était dit que se serait moins facile qu'avec le bibliothécaire qu'il avait toujours apprécié.

Quand Madame Pince lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait exactement en temps qu'assistant dans son précédent emploi, il avait répondu qu'il était surtout chargé de l'approvisionnement des bananes.

_-Comment ça, l'approvisionnement des bananes ? Seriez vous en train de vous moquer de moi Monsieur Rincevent ?_

_-Non, non, Madame, mais voyez vous, notre bibliothécaire a eu un accident magique il y a des années, et il s'est retrouvé avec un corps d'anthropoïde, alors forcément, ça a changé quelques unes de ses habitudes alimentaires._

_-Vous voulez dire un singe ? _

_-Arg ! Non, un anthropoïde, ne lui dites jamais que c'est un s…, le mot commençant par s.., il le prend très très mal !_

_-Et personne n'a été capable d'inverser le sort ?_

_-Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne veut pas. Il dit qu'avoir deux mains supplémentaires et beaucoup moins de soucis à se faire en raison de sa nouvelle nature, ça lui va très bien, merci pour lui._

_-Mais enfin, c'est absurde, je suis sure qu'un singe…, bon d'accord, un anthropoïde, n'a rien à faire dans une bibliothèque._

_-Ben, pour tout vous dire, y'en a bien qui ont essayé de le retransformer sans son accord, mais quand il les a attrapé, ben, y'en a qui avaient les bras qui faisaient un nœud dans le dos, alors plus personne n'a essayé. Et puis, ben finalement, plus personne ne fait attention et le laisse tranquille alors…_

_-C'est quand même étrange cette histoire, je suis sûre que les étudiants doivent profiter de la situation._

_-Ben, à vrai dire, depuis qu'il est capable d'arracher les membres des gens d'une seule main, ou pied, les livres sont rendus à l'heure et en excellent état, alors non, je ne pense pas que l'on profite de lui._

_-Et comment fait-il pour communiquer ?_

_-Ben vous savez, un bon Ook remplace généralement bien de long discours._

_-Ah vraiment ? Et vous dites que ça n'embête personne qu'il soit dans cet état ?_

_-Non Madame, plus maintenant._

_-Intéressant…_

_-Si vous le dites._

Et c'est sur cette discussion que le poste d'assistant lui était finalement revenu.


	6. Bienvenue à Serpentard!

Disclaimer: voir chapitres précédents...

Note de Moi: ben oui, je sais, elle mets des plombes à avancer cette fic, mais bon, j'avais une bonne excuse (pas d'internet, si ça c'est pas LA bonne excuse...). La "bonne" nouvelle, c'est que devrait y avoir 2 chapitres qui suivront demain et après-demain....

* * *

_Son voisin de table n'ayant toujours pas lâché sa fourchette pour lui répondre autre chose qu'un vague borborygme, elle regarda la personne installée en face d'elle. Quand elle tenta un nouveau sourire, elle eu droit à un regard froid et à une espèce de rictus moqueur et hautain. Elle commençait déjà à en avoir marre de cette histoire_.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, tenta quand même Tiphaine en regardant la personne en face d'elle avec un sourire figée. Elle devait, malgré tout, faire bonne figure et essayer de ne pas faire trop de vagues en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

C'étaient les instructions que ses ainées lui avaient données avant le diner et durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. « Surtout, ne pas faire de vagues et pour une fois, ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas », tu parles d'une instruction facile à suivre ! Elle était une sorcière, et ce, jusqu'au bout des ongles, et il était évident que le passe temps préféré des sorcières était évidemment de mettre leur nez partout, surtout là où on leur disait de ne pas le mettre…

-Bonsoir, lâcha t-il du bout des lèvres, je suis Drago Malefoy, lança-t-il comme si cette information était une chose précieuse.

-Tiphaine Patraque.

-Et tu viens d'où ?

-De très loin apparemment.

-Serait ce trop demander d'avoir des précisions ? Après tout, nous sommes de la même maison.

Un demi-sourire accompagnait cette déclaration, ce qui eu le don de tendre Tiphaine un peu plus. Elle n'aimait pas l'air froid et hautain du blond, il lui rappelait vaguement celui de la Reine, et celle-là lui en avait fait trop baver pour qu'elle passe ce type de mimique à n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'aimait pas ses yeux non plus, d'une espèce de gris beaucoup trop froids.

-Et bien, je viens du Causse, pas très loin des montagnes du Bélier.

-Et cela se situe où exactement ?

-J'ai l'air d'un professeur de géographie ?

-Pardon ?

-Je repose ma question : ai-je l'air d'un professeur de géographie ?

Sa réponse n'était pas certes la plus polie, mais on lui avait demandé de ne pas trop s'étendre sur son monde « pour sa propre sécurité » apparemment. Et puis ce garçon avait le don de l'agacer.

Bien que visiblement plus jeune qu'elle, il lui accordait une espèce de regard condescendent qui lui donnait envie de lui mettre une baffe. Tiphaine ne se considérait pas comme une fille violente, mais on ne regarde pas une sorcière de haut sans s'en mordre les doigts, c'est du moins ce que tout les habitants de son monde avaient compris depuis bien des années.

Au moins, sa réponse eu le mérite d'effacer un instant l'air supérieur du blond. Tiphaine constata que l'air hautain avait fait place à une espèce de fureur contenue. Elle y avait été un peu fort probablement, mais bon, elle était fatiguée, se trouvait sur un monde inconnu, devait attendre qu'un MAGE trouve un moyen de les renvoyer chez elle, avait du affronter le regard rieur d'un vieil homme que cette situation amusait énormément apparemment et se retrouvait affublé d'une tenue absolument pas confortable sous prétexte que « c'était l'uniforme de l'école ».

Ce truc était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. On lui avait donné une jupe indécente qui laissait voir ses mollets et on s'attendait à ce qu'elle se sente à l'aise ? Bon, il y avait heureusement une robe longue à enfiler par-dessus, mais à quoi donc les personnes qui avaient décidé des vêtements que les gens devaient mettre avaient pensé en les affublant de manches aussi larges ? Ça s'accrochaient partout, trainaient à l' instant même dans son assiette dès qu'elle tendait le bras pour se servir à boire et l'obligeaient à faire des gestes exagérés pour effectuer le moindre mouvement. La seule chose sur laquelle elle n'avait pas céder, c'était pour les chaussures. Il était hors de question pour elle de se débarrasser de bonnes bottines de marche contre ces espèces de petits souliers bien trop fragiles pour être honnêtes.

D'accord, il était peu probable qu'elle ait à effectuer de longues marches ici, mais il n'était pas question de renoncer à des chaussures qui avaient vu ses pieds grandir dedans. Oui, avoir pour une fois des chaussures à sa pointure exacte était tentant, mais elle n'allait quand même pas renoncer à une bonne paire de godillot, même si elle devait porter 2 paires de chaussettes pour les mettre !

Les pensées de Tiphaine tourbillonnaient ainsi dans sa tête, et elle mangeait ce qui se trouvait devant elle sans s'en apercevoir vraiment, son corps en mode automatique. Elle ne remarquait pas plus les regards outrés de ses nouveaux camarades, ni la méfiance et l'incrédulité qui passaient sur les visages des personnes autour d'elle. Une voix un peu nasillarde parvint tout de même à percer le brouillard de ses pensées.

-Et sinon, Mademoiselle Je-ne-suis-pas-un-professeur-de-géographie, on peut savoir ce que t'as dit le Choixpeau pour que cela prenne autant de temps ?

Tiphaine se demanda si elle devait vraiment répondre à la petite brune qui la regardait avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

-On a simplement discuté un peu sur sa nature et la façon dont il choisit dans quelle maison il envoie les gens.

-Vraiment ?

-Pourquoi ? Ca vous semble naturel à vous de confier une part de votre destin à un objet magique ?

-J'avoue ne pas m'être posée la question. C'est la tradition simplement.

-Ah…c'est bien je suppose.

- Pourquoi remets-tu la décision du Choixpeau ? Tu ne nous connais même pas, persifla le blond.

Tiphaine pris une grande inspiration en s'astreignant au calme.

-Je ne remets pas en cause sa décision, je me dis juste que confier son avenir à un objet qui risque à tout moment de tomber en panne de magie n'est pas forcément la manière la plus adaptée à la situation.

-En panne de magie ?

-Comme tout objet enchanté non ? Y'a toujours un moment où la magie s'évapore.

Les regards sceptiques que les gens s'échangeaient autours d'elle la firent hésiter un instant.

-Quand vous enchantez un objet, y'a bien un moment où le sort n'agit plus non ? Y'a forcément des fuites !

-Pas pour le Choixpeau. Il répartit les élèves depuis la création de l'école.

_Différent monde, règles différentes ! Peut être que la magie est très différente ici._

-Ah…c'est bien je suppose, dit elle pour la seconde fois.

Sa phrase n'eut pas l'air de convaincre grand monde. La jeune fille essaya donc une nouvelle approche pour éviter de se retrouver avec des gens à dos dès le premier jour.

-Et sinon, votre maison se distingue en quoi des autres ?

-_Notre _maison est celle de Salazar Serpentard, c'est elle de l'ambition, de l'excellence et de ceux qui savent utiliser leur cerveau et tous les moyens à leur disposition pour parvenir à leur but. Déclara d'un ton solennel Drago. Tu verras rapidement qu'il n'y a que notre maison qui vaille la peine qu'on la rejoigne, rajouta t il d'un ton satisfait.

Tiphaine s'essaya à un sourire, mais elle sentait bien qu'il ne remontait pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Si tu le dis.

A ce moment là, une ombre vint se placer derrière elle, la dominant, quand elle tourna la tête, elle croisa le regard noir du professeur Rogue.

-Mademoiselle Patraque, voici votre emploi du temps, lui dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin, vous constaterez que vous démarrez vos cours demain matin. Si vous avez la moindre question concernant celui-ci, où si vous rencontrez le moindre souci, veuillez en référer à vos préfets.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes soumise aux mêmes règles que n'importe quel élève de cet établissement, et je surveillerais personnellement à ce que vous les respectiez. Vous trouverez également le règlement intérieur, n'oubliez pas que je ne serais jamais loin, je veillerais sur vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit il avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres et en lui lançant un regard froid.

-Je n'en doute pas Monsieur, merci quand même Monsieur.

La jeune fille et le professeur se défièrent un moment du regard, mais Tiphaine se refusait à baisser le sien. Elle le trouvait impressionnant, mais pas autant que celui de Mémé ou celui de la Reine des fées(**1**), et elle n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant celles-ci, elle n'allait certainement pas commencer avec cet homme. Elle savait l'importance du regard et n'était pas prête à concéder la victoire à un parfait inconnu sous prétexte qu'il était professeur ! Elle n'était pas en colère, ou ce genre de chose, mais elle avait la certitude que beaucoup de choses concernant son séjour dans ce monde dépendaient de l'issue de ce combat. Elle s'appliqua donc à ne pas ciller, ou même à cligner des paupières. L'autre par contre semblait dans un état de colère noire et cherchait à l'intimider. Elle sentit un instant que quelque chose cherchait à pénétrer son esprit, elle se verrouilla instantanément.

Le duel aurait pu continuer un moment ainsi si la silhouette d'une Nounou Ogg au mieux de sa forme ne vint pas percuter en douceur le professeur de potion, lui faisant rompre le contact visuel.

-Oups, pardon, j'ai trébuché ! Déclara t elle avec un grand sourire.

Un regard aussi froid que celui destiné a Tiphaine lui répondit.

-Ce n'est rien Madame Ogg.

-Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là exactement ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie pour y recevoir des soins.

-Oui professeur, mais Madame Pomfresh m'a exceptionnellement permis de venir afin de rassurer mes camarades, sous la promesse de revenir dès que cela serait fait, j'y retourne de ce pas Monsieur.

Rogue les salua en inclinant légèrement la tête, le visage toujours aussi impassible, mais les yeux exprimant toujours la colère. Il s'éloigna vers le bout de la table pour aller parler discrètement à des élèves plus âgés.

-Goyle, accompagne moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

Le jeune homme assis à coté de la jeune sorcière se leva en sorcière et suivi le jeune blond qui vacillait légèrement.

Quand ils passèrent les grandes portes, Nounou se retourna vers sa jeune consœur.

-Alors Tiphaine, le monsieur t'a donné un bout de papier ? Demanda Nounou.

-Oui Nounou, apparemment c'est un emploi du temps et le règlement de l'école.

-C'est bien les règles, hocha t elle la tête d'un air joyeux, c'est important de savoir où sont les limites, j'espère que tu regarderas bien où elles se situent hein ?

_Remarque qu'elle ne te dit pas de les suivre, elle te dit juste de noter où elles sont. Sorcière un jour, sorcière toujours !_

-Oui Nounou, comptez sur moi.

Nounou jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux camarades de Tiphaine et sourit d'un air satisfait, comme si elle racontait une bonne blague connue d'elle seule.

-Bon, ben bonne soirée les jeunes, amusez vous bien ! On se voit demain ma petite. Moi je vais faire plus ample connaissance avec le corps enseignant, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Nounou.

Tiphaine plaignit un peu son nouveau professeur de potion, elle connaissait Nounou, et se doutait que sa nouvelle proie aurait du fil à retordre pour échapper à la vieille dame.

Les autres saluèrent à peine d'un vague signe de tête.

Dés que la sorcière plus âgée s'éloigna, la brune assise prés de Tiphaine se jeta presque sur elle.

-Alors, c'est ta nourrice ? Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour en avoir une ?

Les autres élèves émirent de petits rires.

-Ma nourrice ? Euh …non…Ah, je vois, c'est parce que je l'appelle Nounou ! Non, ce n'est pas ma nourrice, c'est…on va dire mon professeur occasionnel.

-Ah oui ? Elle est professeur de quoi ?

-De truc de sorcières, vous savez, rien d'inhabituel. Lança-t-elle d'un air distrait en détaillant son nouvel emploi du temps. Elle commençait par potion le lendemain matin à 9 heures.

-9 Heures du matin ?

-Quoi ? L'horaire ne te convient pas ?

-Je me demande surtout ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant.

-Et tu commences par quoi ?

-Potion apparemment.

-Hein ? Mais c'es les cours des troisième années ça ! T'as quel âge ?

-14 ans pourquoi ?

-Mais, tu devrais être en 4eme, pas en troisième !

-C'est votre directeur qui as décidé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je contesterais sa décision. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Dumbledore t'as mis en troisième ? C'est proprement….je ne trouve même plus de mot approprié.

-Je crois que je vais avoir des cours de différents niveaux surtout.

-Tu peux préciser ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que chacun des professeurs évaluera mon niveau au cours de mon premier cours avec eux. La femme avec des lunettes a déclaré que je serais avec les premières années en Métamorphoses, pour le reste, je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu parles de MacGonagall ? T'as eu cours avec elle ?

-Non, elle m'a simplement testé. Bon, si vous avez fini, je suis morte de fatigue, et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est voir l'endroit où je vais dormir, on m'a dit que je devais aller avec vous dans vos dortoirs, est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me montrer où ils se trouvent ?

La jeune fille brune lui sourit et se leva.

-Je vais me faire un plaisir de te montrer l'antre des Serpentard.

Bizarrement, cette déclaration ne rassura absolument pas Tiphaine.

Dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent isolées des autres dans le couloir, la jeune fille se retourna vers Tiphaine et la regarda.

-Au fait, je me nomme Pansy Parkinson, et sache que Drago est à moi, alors ne t'en approche pas, ou je ferais de ton année un enfer. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tiphaine la regarda complètement interloquée.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Je te préviens juste que Drago m'est destiné, et je ne permettrai pas à une intrigante de ton espèce de lui tourner autour.

Tiphaine ne put se retenir de rire, c'était bien la première fois qu'on la considérait comme une « intrigante » et cette idée lui paraissait proprement absurde.

-Moi et….ha ha ha ha ha !

_*Tu te rends bien compte que ça vexe la jeune fille en face de toi ?*_

_Tu me vois en train de tourner autour d'un garçon ?_

_*Ben quoi ? Y'a bien Roland !*_

_Euh…Roland, c'est pas la même chose, et puis je lui tourne pas autour !_

_*Ah qui tu veux faire croire ça ?*_

_C'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à lui…_

Voyant que la jeune fille la regardait toujours d'un air noir, Tiphaine se reprit.

-Excuse moi, mais je verrais à ne pas approcher de ta…propriété. La jeune fille avait eu immédiatement envie de resserrer les liens avec le jeune homme, mais son antipathie première surclassait l'envie de contredire Pansy.

Elle avisa à ce moment là que trois autres élèves regardaient ce qui se passait. Le premier était un garçon avec les cheveux roux flamboyants et des taches de rousseur sur le visage, la deuxième avait une tignasse châtain sur la tête et l'air curieux, quand au troisième, c'était un garçon à l'air fragile, de grandes lunettes et des cheveux bruns qui auraient besoin d'un bon coup de peigne. Comme ils regardaient dans sa direction, elle les salua d'un petit signe de tête. Pansy se retourna pour voir à qui elle faisait signe.

-Tiens, le balafré et se chienchiens vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?

Le groupe se figea instantanément et la jeune fille attrapa ses deux compagnons par le bras et les entraina plus loin.

-Si tu veux un bon conseil, ne t'approche pas de Potter et sa bande, en fait, ne t'approche pas des Griffondor, c'est un ramassis de cloportes qui ne cherchent qu'à se rendre intéressant. Tu verras vite qu'il vaut mieux les éviter.

-Pourquoi, l'un d'entre eux t'est destiné aussi ?

La jeune brune tourna du blanc livide au vert en s'écriant :

-Mais t'es malade ma pauvre ! Rien que t'imaginer un instant cette éventualité…brr, j'en ai des frissons.

-Si tu le dit, bon, maintenant tu pourrais me montrer le dortoir, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais me reposer si cela ne te dérange pas.

-T'as qu'a aller voir un préfet, je ne suis pas un guide touristique !

Sur cette déclaration, elle s'éloigna.

Tiphaine se promis alors deux choses, 1, elle rabattrait son caquet à cette fille avant la fin de son séjour, 2, elle fréquenterait le fameux Potter et les autres Griffondor autant que possible.

oooOOOooo

Gredin, chat maléfique pour certains, grosse boule de poils affectueuse pour Nounou Ogg, n'était pas de très bonne humeur. On l'avait empêché de manger un gros oiseau brillant, on l'avait enfermé dans une pièce close et on ne lui avait apporté ni tête de poisson, ni lait depuis son arrivé. En attendant que Nounou vienne lui ouvrir, il faisait donc ce que font la plupart des chats maléfiques dans ces cas là : il faisait le tour du propriétaire en saccageant un maximum de choses.

Il avait commencé par les rideaux, en s'y accrochant et ensuite en se laissant pendre de tout son poids sur eux. Quand la tringle avait cédé avec un petit bruit sinistre il en avait été assez satisfait.

Puis, il s'était attaqué aux meubles, en se faisant les griffes sur les tissus à sa portée(**2**). Quand le rembourrage du dernier fauteuil s'était répandu au travers le la pièce, il avait émis ce qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu prendre pour un ricanement. Mais tout le monde sait que les chats ne peuvent pas ricaner, bien sur.

Une fois les meubles suffisamment détériorés, il entreprit de faire ses besoins un peu partout sur le plancher, et s'essuya les pattes sur le tapis persan qui couvrait le sol.

Une fois satisfait de son œuvre, il alla s'installer sur le lit et fit une simili toilette qui avait surtout pour conséquence de laisser des poils un peu partout.

Il aimait voyager avec sa maitresse, il rencontrait toujours de nouvelles espèces avec lesquelles jouer et ce nouvel endroit lui semblait prometteur, mais ici on lui imposait des règles, et il détestait ça.

Il ruminait sur son prochain mauvais coup quand un POP sonore retentit dans la pièce.

oooOOOooo

(**1** : Promis, elle développera ;), sinon, pour les impatients, lisez « des ch'tits homme libres » !)

(**2** : Le nombre d'endroits normalement inaccessibles qu'un chat est capable de saccager est quasiment proche de l'infini. Que celui qui n'a pas halluciné en voyant le coin en haut a gauche du mur qui venait juste de recouvrir de papier-peint pendouiller lamentablement alors qu'aucun meuble n'est à portée de chat me dise le contraire)


	7. Premières Nuits

Disclaimer : Jkr, Pratchett, même combat.

P'tite note d'avant propos que personne ne lit : Ouais, un nouveau chapitre ! Merci a toutes celles qui me laisse un petit mot d'encouragement, comme d'hab', ça motive. Pour les fautes qui seraient encore présentes, vous avez qu'à lapider mon cher et tendre (lapidez le aussi de prendre autant de temps pour relire un malheureux texte…)

Pour celles qui se demandent si Kay refera une apparition un jour, oui, ça devrait se faire bientôt….

* * *

.

Cogite Stibon était fasciné par ce nouveau monde. En parlant avec le professeur assis à côté de lui pendant le diner, il avait découvert plusieurs points très intéressants. Ce monde était en avance sur eux dans certains domaines, mais n'avait pas découvert le thaum, et ne comprenait pas l'importance du chiffre compris entre 7 et 9. Et dire que pour eux, le chiffre important c'était le sept ! Complètement absurde ! L'Octarine c'est pas fait pour les chiens non?

Les mages de ce monde agissaient en dépit du bon sens et avaient des enfants. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'un mage se reproduise sous peine d'engendrer des êtres trop puissants qui pèseraient sur la feuille en caoutchouc de la réalité au risque de la percer et de créer une brèche vers les dimensions de la basse fosse. Et puis franchement, les femmes, quel intérêt hein ? D'accord, les seules fréquentations féminines qu'il avait eu jusque là se résumaient au vague croisement dans les couloirs du personnel de l'UI, mais bon, il savait de source sure que ce n'était pas un sujet digne d'être étudié, sauf dans le registre « incident à ne surtout JAMAIS laisser se reproduire »

C'était ce qui s'était passé il n'y a pas si longtemps dans leur univers, et le monde avait bien failli disparaitre, quand le huitième fils d'un huitième fils (un mage au carré quoi) était né il y a quelques années. Le sourcellier (« celui qui as accès aux sources de la magie ») ainsi engendré avait utilisé sa magie avec tellement d'enthousiasme que la brèche avait failli ne jamais être refermée. La rumeur qui courait au sein de L'UI était que Rincevent était intervenu et qu'il avait réussi à convaincre le môme de s'exiler dans une réalité alternative et de refermer la brèche en partant. Cogite, alors étudiant à l'époque, avait de gros doutes concernant cet évènement, même si tous reconnaissaient comme un fait historique que Rincevent avait défié l'un des mages les plus puissant de tous les temps avec une demi-brique dans une chaussette. Comment il avait pu s'en sortir restait un mystère dont ne voulait pas s'occuper Cogite. Pour lui, Rincevent n'avait de mage que le nom, et il l'avait même entendu dire qu'il était à la magie ce que le zéro est aux mathématiques. Certains collègues de Cogite avaient d'ailleurs émis l'hypothèse qu'à sa mort, le potentiel magique moyen de l'humanité augmenterait légèrement.

Bref, Cogite se demandait avec inquiétude quand la réalité de ce monde craquerait et laisserait passer les créatures de la Basse Fosse.

Il avait eu un avant gout du chaos engendré par de telles créatures quand la veille au soir il avait pénétré dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un maniaque de l'ordre, mais voir l'étendue des dégâts dans sa chambre aurait empli d'effroi n'importe qui.

On aurait dit qu'un cyclone particulièrement vicieux s'était abattu dans ses appartements et le spectacle de ses affaires gisant en petits morceaux sur un sol recouvert d'une substance cotonneuse et blanche était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter en restant stoïque. Quand il était arrivé dans sa chambre en posant le pied dans une flaque, il avait poussé un petit cri d'horreur qui avait eu pour effet de déconcentrer un instant le responsable de l'état lamentable de l'endroit. Le chat, qui avait acculé une petite créature aux oreilles pointues et aux grands yeux dans un coin, s'était tourné vers lui un instant et la petite créature en avait profité pour disparaitre dans un léger pop sonore. Le chat avait sifflé de mécontentement et s'était tourné vers lui. Au moment où le jeune mage avait commencé à craindre pour sa vie, il avait entendu la voix horripilante de la propriétaire dudit chat.

-You hou, Monsieur le mage, je viens récupérer Gredin ! Je l'ai laissé chez vous le temps du diner, le pauvre avait pas l'air dans son assiette, j'espère qu'il vous a pas trop embêté.

Le dit Gredin avait profité de la porte entrouverte pour filer entre les jambes de Cogite et s'était échappé sans demander son reste. Cogite s'était retourné plein de la fureur du juste vers Nounou.

-Oh, ben dit donc, il s'est pas embêté le petit chéri, il a mis un sacré souk là-dedans, mais bon, vous verrez qu'avec un peu d'huile de coude tout sera réparé en un rien de temps ! Avait-elle dit avec un grand sourire.

-Madame, ce que vous avez fait est inadmissible, j'exige que vous répariez les dégâts qu'a provoqué cette créature dans les plus bref délais !

-Ah, vous exigez hein ? Avait demandé Nounou avec un sourire et un regard un peu fou.

-Euh…oui, j'exige Madame, on est responsable des créatures qui nous appartiennent.

Nounou, qui dans un premier temps avait envisagé de filer un coup de main pour réparer les dégâts s'était alors retournée avec un grand sourire et était partie sans rien ajouter, laissant un mage furieux derrière elle.

-Nounou, y'a un souci ? Avait demandé Mémé, attirée par les cris du mage.

-Aucun Esmé, c'est juste que le jeune homme à exigé que je range.

-PARDON ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler le problème rapidement. Bon, on va dormir ? Je pense que le mage a besoin d'un peu de repos.

Le reste de la conversation des deux femmes resta un mystère pour le jeune Cogite, car elles fermèrent la porte derrière elles et étaient parties probablement vers leur appartement.

Cogite s'était alors demandé s'il ne venait pas de faire une bourde gigantesque.

oooOOOooo

Les sorcières se dirigèrent vers leur appartement, les deux femmes ayant pris l'habitude de faire logement commun lors de leurs voyages pour plus de praticité.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant leur nouvel logement, caché derrière un tableau représentant un paysage d'automne (les portraits ayant tous refusé d'avoir de nouveaux contacts avec les deux femmes), Mémé prononça le mot de passe « ouvre-toi fichu tableau» qu'elles avaient choisi pour sa simplicité(1).

L'appartement décoré dans des tons brun et vert d'eau était meublé de deux fauteuils et d'une table basse situés prés d'une cheminée éteinte pour le moment. Un immense tapis persan recouvrait la majorité du sol de pierre et deux portes donnaient sur d'autres pièces qui restaient à découvrir. Deux bureaux étaient situés de part et d'autres d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Un arbre gigantesque bougeait doucement dans le vent.

-Mmmm, c'est chic comme endroit, tu trouves pas Mémé ?

-Ouais, c'est fait pour en mettre plein la vue.

Elles fouillèrent les autres pièces et tombèrent sur la chambre à coucher. Deux grands lits à baldaquin les attendaient là, ainsi qu'une armoire et une grosse commode.

Quand elles ouvrirent la dernière porte, elles tombèrent sur une salle de bain avec une petite baignoire et une douche.

-Ah ! Ils ont mis une baignoire, par contre, pour apporter les baquets d'eau, ça doit pas être facile. Lança Mémé.

-J'ai déjà vu ce genre de système chez Madame Paluche la dernière fois qu'on a mis les pieds à Ankh-Morpork pour récupérer l'Agnès, ils appellent ça la « robinitrie », et quand tu tournes la manivelle, l'eau sort toute seule d'un tuyau. T'as de l'eau chaude ou froide à la demande. Ça me rappelle que j'ai pas pris un vrai bain depuis un moment moi, sourit-elle en regardant Mémé.

-Gytha Ogg, tu ne prendras pas un bain ce soir, je ne tiens pas a effrayer tout le monde dès le premier soir !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mémé hésita un instant avant de répondre la vérité à Nounou, mais devant le regard franc de son amie, elle préféra taire la terreur que chacune des baignades de son amie provoquait dans tout le pays.

-Pour rien, mais je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller dormir, je pense qu'on va avoir du boulot demain.

-T'as raison, y'a plein d'endroits dans lesquels fureter ici, je pense que ça va bien nous amuser pour passer le temps en attendant de rentrer.

-On furète pas Nounou ! On surveille ce qu'il se passe et des fois on tombe par hasard sur des endroits ou des gens, c'est pas pareil ! J'ai jamais mis mon nez dans des histoires qui me regardent pas, tu le sais. On peut pas dire que je suis une fouineuse.

Nounou sourit intérieurement. Son amie ne changerait jamais. Jamais elle ne reconnaîtrait qu'elle était probablement la plus grande fouineuse de tous les temps. Mais mémé était comme ça, parfaitement honnête dans sa mauvaise foi. Elle l'admirait beaucoup pour ça.

Cette histoire tombait bien selon Nounou. Il ne leur était rien arrivé depuis un bon moment, et elle avait eu peur que son amie ne commence à radoter dans son coin. Elle l'avait surprise à ricaner toute seule, et ça, ce n'était pas un bon signe. Nounou redoutait plus que tout autre chose que son amie ne tourne… ben… noire. Depuis l'arrivée de la petite Patraque, Nounou Ogg s'était sentie soulagée. Mémé Ciredutemps avait pris la jeune fille sous son aile, même si elle s'en défendait, et lui laisser apprendre la sorcellerie à son contact l'avait bien occupée.

Le problème c'est que la gamine apprenait très vite, un peu trop d'ailleurs au gout de Nounou, et qu'elle rentrait régulièrement chez elle pour ne pas laisser le Causse sans surveillance trop longtemps.

Quand la petite s'en allait, Mémé recommençait à s'ennuyer en quelques jours, et c'était de pire en pire. Aussi, se retrouver coincées dans un autre monde avec pleins de choses auxquelles se mêler ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

La voix de Mémé sortit la sorcière grassouillette de ses pensées.

-Dis moi Gytha, tu lui trouves quoi au type aux cheveux noirs ? Rogue, je crois me souvenir.

-L'a un grand nez.

-Et ?

-L'a aussi de grandes mains.

-Ah…

-Et un prénom rudement intéressant.

Mémé poussa un petit soupir, mais n'ajouta rien.

Les deux sorcières décidèrent d'aller se reposer un peu en attendant de voir la suite des évènements.

Bien sur, elles prirent la peine de bloquer la porte d'entrée en déplaçant une commode. Après tout, elles étaient à l'étranger.

oooOOOooo

Quand Tiphaine s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle mit un certain temps à réaliser à quel endroit elle se trouvait. L'environnement était beaucoup trop vert et elle n'entendait pas les sons de la nature habituels. Au contraire, un léger ronflement et des respirations calmes s'élevaient dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Elle connut pour la première fois de sa vie l'instant diffus de panique où l'on ignore totalement l'endroit où l'on se trouve, et surtout avec qui, qui est normalement le résultat d'une soirée trop arrosée la veille.

Quand son cerveau se remit à fonctionner à plein régime, elle se souvint de cette histoire de sort raté lancé par un mage qui avait voulu faire le malin face à Mémé Ciredutemps. Elle se souvint également de la rencontre avec le vieil homme directeur de l'école que cette même Mémé avait déclaré « pas totalement incompétent ou irrécupérable », ce qui dans sa bouche équivalait presque à un défilé avec parade et fanfare en matière de compliment. Elle se souvint également de sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux « camarades » et de l'impression de malaise qu'elle en avait ressenti.

Remarquez, elle ne se sentait pas dépaysée par ce morceau là de l'histoire. En effet, le propre d'une sorcière, d'après ses ainées, c'était d'être un peu à part de tout le monde, et si dans le secret de ses pensées, elle avait un instant espéré se fondre dans la masse d'élèves quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait la possibilité d'intégrer l'école de sorcellerie de ce nouveau monde, elle avait du se résoudre à la triste réalité : jamais elle ne serait comme tout le monde, ironiquement comme chacune des sorcières qu'elle avait côtoyée jusque là.

Enfin bref, Tiphaine se préparait à vivre une journée inhabituelle, comme quasiment chacune de ses journées depuis qu'elle s'était décidée à devenir sorcière. La bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire, c'est que cette fois si, elle n'aurait probablement pas à combattre d'étranges créatures. Elle en avait assez de croiser des monstres de cauchemar, de se faire posséder par des esprits bizarres ou d'attirer des créatures mythiques. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de boulot avec les occupations habituelles de sorcière pour ne pas avoir à revivre ce genre d'aventures.

Quand elle réalisa qu'elle était la seule réveillée dans son dortoir et que, d'après les respirations de ses camarades, se serait le cas pendant encore un long moment, elle se leva et partit se préparer dans ce qu'on lui avait aimablement indiqué comme étant la salle de bain.

La plomberie était une chose fascinante. Elle avait entendu dire que dans certaines grandes villes ce genre d'installations existaient, mais en entendre parler et le voir appliqué sont deux choses complètement différentes. Elle s'amusa un instant avec les robinets, s'émerveillant de la simplicité d'obtenir une eau claire et potable en actionnant une simple et toute petite manivelle. Elle se demanda comment tout cela marchait et se promit de se renseigner plus précisément sur le fonctionnement de cet équipement.

Quand elle eu fini, elle descendit dans la salle commune et dût se résoudre à cette simple constatation : elle était la première levée et la journée n'avait pas encore commencée. Elle décida donc de faire ce que son instinct lui disait de faire depuis son arrivé dans cet endroit, fureter partout. Elle admira les meubles et la décoration de la salle, même si elle trouvait le tout un peu...vert, mais ayant un peu peur de faire du bruit et d'attirer par la même un de ses nouveaux camarades pas vraiment sympathiques, elle entreprit de sortir dans les couloirs et de se balader dans l'école.

Les couloirs étaient mal éclairés et semblaient immenses. Des peintures représentants des gens étaient accrochées de part et autres des passages, mais la plupart des portraits à l'intérieur semblaient endormis. Elle prit un escalier pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et continuer son exploration des lieux. La faible lueur de l'aube naissante éclairait un peu l'endroit et Tiphaine pu admirer un peu plus l'architecture. Il lui semblait démesuré mais de toute beauté. Le seul bâtiment de cette importance qu'elle connaissait était le château de Lancre, mais celui-ci était balayé par les vents depuis tellement de temps qu'une bonne partie s'écroulait sous leurs assauts. Le roi Vérence essayait depuis quelques temps de le faire réparer, mais devant l'ampleur de la tache, il avait préférer se contenter de maintenir les parties les plus fréquentées en état. La jeune fille s'avoua que même ledit château paraissait quand même minuscule par rapport à Poudlard.

Tiphaine admirait donc l'endroit, quand elle aperçut la lueur trouble d'un fantôme. Quand celui-ci s'approcha, elle le salua poliment. C'était le fantôme d'un gentilhomme avec une fraise autour du cou.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, êtes-vous perdu ?

-Non Monsieur, je visite simplement les lieux.

-Oh, je vois, vous êtes la nouvelle élève dont tout le monde parle en ce moment.

-Je suppose en effet, soupira la jeune fille.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Je suis le fantôme de la maison Griffondor.

-Tiphaine Patraque, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Monseigneur. Répliqua poliment la sorcière.

-Il me semble avoir entendu dire que vous aviez été répartie à Serpentard.

-C'est exact Monsieur, mais je me demande si le Choixpeau n'a pas fait cela pour m'embêter.

-Vraiment ?

-j'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet en effet.

-En tout cas, si un jour vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je verrais si je peux vous être utile.

-Peut être c'est moi qui pourrais vous être utile Monseigneur.

-Vraiment ?

-Désirez-vous de l'aide pour trouver le passage vers l'autre monde Monseigneur ?

-Pardon ?

-Désirez vous que je vous guide vers la fin Monsieur ?

Le fantôme sembla interloqué devant sa proposition, et un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

Cette absence de bruit permis à Tiphaine d'entendre la respiration d'une autre personne présente. En se retournant, la jeune sorcière vit que la jeune fille à la chevelure quasi hirsute de la veille se tenait derrière elle.

-Oh ! Je croyais être la première levée ! Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant.

La plus jeune reprit contenance et se rapprocha en tendant la main.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, je suis Hermione Granger, et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de croiser des gens à cette heure-là. Je me rendais à la bibliothèque pour prendre un peu d'avance sur mes devoirs avant le petit déjeuner.

Tiphaine serra la main de la jeune fille en souriant.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je suis Tiphaine Patraque, et j'explorais un peu l'école.

Hermione se tourna vers le fantôme.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Nick !

-Mademoiselle Granger, dit il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Hermione se retourna vers Tiphaine.

-Alors, on embête les fantômes ?

-Je lui proposais juste de trouver le passage pour lui, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

-Quel passage exactement ?

-Celui pour l'autre monde évidemment. Après tout cela fait partie de notre travail non ?

Elle vit la jeune fille froncer légèrement les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles exactement ?

-De la tâche des sorcières évidemment… A quoi vous servez ici, si vous n'êtes pas les gardiennes ?

-A quoi nous servons ? A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que nous « servions » à quelque chose, nous existons simplement. Bon, il est vrai que j'ai été élevé par des moldus, mais il me semble qu'on me l'aurait dit si nous « servions » à quelque chose de particulier.

-Moldu ?

-Ah, toi aussi tu penses que les enfants nés de moldus valent moins que les autres, dit elle en commençant à s'énerver, je comprends maintenant pourquoi le choixpeau t'a envoyé à Serpentard ! Je parie que tu es une sang pur qui pense que seuls les siens méritent d'étudier à Poudlard.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Protesta la jeune sorcière.

La jeune fille en face d'elle commença à froncer les sourcils.

-Tu n'as rien contre les sorciers nés de moldus ?

-Si seulement je savais…

Elle allait continuer quand une voix glaciale s'éleva dans le couloir.

-Tiphaine Patraque, on peut savoir ce que tu crois faire ici ? Demanda une silhouette semblant émerger de l'ombre.

-Oh, bonjour Mémé ! Je faisais connaissance avec cette jeune fille.

-Aurais-tu oublié ce dont nous avons parlé hier ?

-Non Mémé, mais c'est elle qui…

-Ça suffit, tu vas me suivre et on va avoir une petite discussion toutes les deux.

-Euh, intervint timidement Hermione, c'est de ma faute si votre petite fille s'est attardée Madame, ne la disputez pas pour ça.

Les deux sorcières la regardèrent avec le même regard éberlué. Puis celui de l'ainée se fit perçant et elle dit d'une voix sourde.

-Je ne suis pas sa grand-mère, mais les rapports que j'entretiens avec elle ne vous regarde pas, aussi je vous conseillerais vivement de ne plus vous approcher d'elle. Avez-vous compris ?

Tiphaine était trop sonnée pour comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'on la prenne pour la petite fille d'Esméralda Ciredutemps aurait été un honneur pour n'importe qu'elle jeune sorcière de sa connaissance, mais elle était terrorisée par cette perspective (en y réfléchissant posément plus tard, elle se dit que n'importe qui serait terrorisé d'être parent avec Esméralda Ciredutemps). En plus, Tiphaine avait déjà une grand-mère, certes morte depuis quelques années maintenant, mais qu'elle puisse envisager de la remplacer par une grand-mère de substitution était inconcevable pour elle. En plus, Mémé n'avait rien, mais alors rien d'une vraie grand-mère.

_**En attendant, Mémé vient de faire la seule chose qui pousserait n'importe quelle sorcière normalement constituée à te fréquenter : elle vient de formellement interdire à Hermione de te voir. Mémé est bien trop maligne pour ne pas l'avoir fait exprès. Elle cherche à vous rapprocher, reste à comprendre pourquoi.**_

oooOOOooo

(1 : de toute façon, quiconque ose pénétrer dans l'habitation d'une sorcière le fait à ses risques et périls, alors tenter de le faire durant son absence revient à commettre un suicide selon la définition de la police d'Ank-Morpork. Autre exemple de suicide célèbre : se faire appeler « L'invincible » dans n'importe quel bar mal famé de la cité)


	8. Premier cours de potion

Disclaimer: JkR et Pratchet sont sur un bateau...je l'ai déjà faite celle là non?

* * *

Tiphaine prit son petit déjeuner avec ses nouveaux camarades de maison sous leurs regards suspicieux.

Cela l'avait un peu déçue de s'apercevoir que ses relations avec eux ne s'amélioreraient surement pas, mais elle s'était faite une raison. Elle n'avait quasiment pas d'amis dans son monde, et la seule avec laquelle elle n'entretenait pas un rapport de force l'était devenue alors que la jeune sorcière avait terrorisé une bonne partie de la population du coin. Bon, son refus de communiquer avec eux plus que le nécessaire ne devait pas arranger les choses, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas répondre à des questions basiques sans laisser échapper des choses qui pourraient, ou pas, être importantes. Tiphaine se disait que le directeur de cette école était un brin paranoïaque pour ce genre de choses, ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre vu qu'il avait accepté 5 étrangers dans son école sans se poser trop de questions...

Elle observa les élèves à sa table, et se demanda ce qu'elle avait vraiment devant les yeux.

Au premier abord, on pourrait penser qu'aucuns liens ne les liaient vraiment, et qu'en fait seule une sorte de hiérarchie subtile régissait leurs rapports. Mais pour avoir passé une nuit dans leur salle commune et leur dortoir, Tiphaine pouvait affirmer au moins une chose : ils avaient beau se donner des grands airs et faire des manières pour se parler entre eux, c'étaient avant tout des gosses. Certains plus mûrs que les autres, c'est certain, mais des gosses quand même. Il fallait voir l'enthousiasme qu'ils avaient à parler de « la coupe des maisons » ou d'un truc qui s'appelait « qui-dit-che ». D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils s'intéressaient à autre chose qu'à leurs cours. On leur donnait la possibilité d'apprendre à maitriser la magie, et eux perdaient leur temps à parler d'un jeu comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle se demandait donc si d'autres choses sur eux lui échappaient pour le moment, mais elle savait qu'il serait dur d'en apprendre davantage tant que Mémé ou Nounou seraient sur son dos.

Tiphaine supposait qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à accomplir de plus dur que de se lever le matin pour agir comme ça, mais elle ne demandait qu'à être contredite.

Le repas se termina enfin, et elle suivi le groupe de Pansy parkinson jusqu'à leur premier cours.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'un des cachots, Tiphaine s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de se faire oublier le mieux possible, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver encore une fois la cible de l'espèce de regard bovin que la fameuse Pansy semblait trouver effrayant.

Mémé lui avait montré qu'il était possible de disparaitre pour les autres en restant immobile et silencieuse, mais Tiphaine savait que cette femme avait parfait cette technique jusqu'à en devenir réellement invisible. Elle l'a soupçonnait d'utiliser a magie pour le faire, et la vieille femme lui avait promis qu'un jour elle lui montrerait le « truc ». En attendant, Tiphaine se contentait de devenir un meuble : tout le monde connaissait son existence, mais plus personne n'y faisait vraiment attention. A sa grande déception, les conversations tournaient surtout autour du prochain cours et des paris étaient engagés pour savoir si le fameux Potter (un nom qui revenait quand même très souvent dans les conversations de ses camarades) récolterait une retenue dès le premier cours et sur le nombre de points perdus en une heure.

L'endroit était quand même relativement calme, aussi quand des conversations bruyantes éclatèrent au loin, Tiphaine ne put que remarquer le changement d'atmosphère de l'endroit.

Les élèves qui se tenaient avachis se redressaient discrètement, et des expressions neutres se peignaient sur les visages.

-Décidément, ces Griffondor sont toujours aussi silencieux que des scroutts à pétards, lança Pansy Parkinson, faisant sourire ses condisciples.

Tiphaine ignorait ce qu'était un scroutt à pétard, mais elle supposait que ce devait être quelque chose de particulièrement bruyant, elle se demanda vaguement s'il lui serait possible d'en faire rentrer un dans la chambre de Parkinson en pleine nuit.

Quand les dits Griffondor arrivèrent au niveau de la salle de classe, un silence de malaise s'installa peu à peu dans l'endroit, chaque groupe jaugeant l'autre.

Tiphaine vit qu'Hermione Granger regardait vers le bout du couloir d'un air impatient.

Quand elle vit les deux étudiants, que Pansy avait associés à Hermione en tant que bande, arriver en courant.

-Hé ! Même pas en retard ! Je te l'avais dit qu'on avait largement le temps pour un dernier croissant, lança le roux au brun.

-C'est notre jour de chance si tu veux mon avis. Sourit gaiement le jeune homme.

Tiphaine fut la première à entendre les pas approcher d'eux à grande vitesse.

Elle vit deux silhouettes émerger du coin du couloir. La première était celle attendue par tous, celle de Rogue. Grande, élancée, faisant claquer sèchement sa robe autour de lui et d'une fureur contenue qu'on sentait derrière chacun de ses pas.

La deuxième était celle beaucoup plus petite et rondouillarde d'une Nounou Ogg qui ne donnait pas l'impression de forcer son allure naturelle pour suivre le professeur. Elle affichait un grand sourire à l'exact contrepoids au visage morne de son prédécesseur. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, tous s'écartèrent avec empressement. Rogue ouvrit la porte avec violence, et avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se retourna en hurlant presque.

-Vous attendez quoi pour entrer ? Dix points de moins pour Griffondor, pour avoir trainé dans les couloirs et empêché leurs camarades de Serpentard de se rendre en cours!

Tous se précipitèrent vers la salle de classe et chacun s'installa à sa place.

Tiphaine vit que la classe était clairement séparée en deux, chacun allant du coté de sa maison. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était par choix, ou si une règle existait à ce sujet. Dans le doute, elle s'installa à la table du fond, coté Serpentard.

Quand Rogue arriva à son bureau, il se tourna brusquement vers eux en les fusillant du regard.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons une « invitée » qui assistera à ce cours aujourd'hui. Je vous prierais de ne pas y faire attention.

Il fit un geste de la main en agitant sa baguette vers le tableau sur lequel s'afficha une liste d'instructions.

-Aujourd'hui vous préparerez une potion de Ratatinage, commencez.

Les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation et retournèrent vite derrière leurs chaudrons. Tiphaine hésita un instant, puis elle entendit Nounou lui murmurer en s'installant sur le siège à coté d'elle :

-Tu devrais faire comme eux, ça a l'air amusant.

-Mais j'ai jamais préparé ce genre de potion moi.

-Ben t'es là pour apprendre non ?

Tiphaine se résolut donc à imiter ses camarades, mais arrivée devant l'armoire d'ingrédients, hésita un instant. Elle reconnaissait la plupart des plantes, mais elle se demanda si elles avaient le même nom dans ce monde. Hermione la voyant faire, fit mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose et lui demanda discrètement.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Dis-moi juste si je prends le mauvais ingrédient.

Tiphaine attrapa tous les plantes qu'elle connaissait et vit que la jeune sorcière hocha la tête en approbation, elle lui indiqua le seul élément qui lui manquait d'un geste discret et partit.

Rassurée, Tiphaine retourna à sa place et commença à suivre les instructions du tableau.

Elle découpait les racines de marguerites quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait toujours pas allumé le feu sous son chaudron. Elle chercha un instant, mais ne voyant aucun instrument pour le faire, elle leva la main.

-Oui Mademoiselle Patraque ?

-Pourrais-je avoir une allumette Monsieur ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour allumer le feu sous mon chaudron Monsieur.

-Servez vous de votre baguette, si vous ne savez pas comment faire, demandez donc à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire et arrêtez de me déranger pour rien.

Tiphaine poussa un soupir, se tourna vers Nounou et l'interrogea du regard. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Tiphaine comprit soudain et se leva avec une brindille à la main, s'avança vers la table devant la sienne, alluma la brindille avec le feu déjà présent sous le chaudron de ses camarades de classe et repartit tranquillement allumer son foyer. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle vit que plusieurs personnes la regardaient avec curiosité, mais Nounou lui fit un grand sourire satisfait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit la découpe de ses racines.

Drago Malefoy entra dans la classe à ce moment là. Il avait toujours son écharpe autour du bras et marchait d'un pas mal assuré.

-Comment ça va Drago ? Minauda Pansy Parkinson. Ça te fait très mal ?

-Oui, dit Malefoy en affichant la grimace de celui qui souffre avec courage.

Mais dès que Pansy eut détourné la tête, Tiphaine le vit lancer un clin d'œil à ses gardes du corps habituel.

Nounou ricana doucement devant son manège.

-Asseyez-vous Malefoy, dit le professeur Rogue d'un air distrait.

Le jeune homme s'installa avec son chaudron à coté des deux Griffondor brun et roux. Il mélangea ses ingrédients avec ceux des autres et se tourna vers le professeur.

-Monsieur, dit Malefoy, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide à couper ces racines de marguerite. Je n'y arrive pas tout seul à cause de mon bras…

-Weasley, vous couperez les racines de Malefoy, dit Rogue sans même lever les yeux.

Le teint du jeune roux tourna au rouge brique.

-Il n'a rien du tout à son bras, siffla-t-il en se tournant vers Malefoy.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Weasley, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue. Coupe-moi ces racines.

Tiphaine sut que sa première impression concernant le jeune homme n'était pas erronée. Il était parfaitement antipathique et faisait tout pour l'être encore plus.

Elle avait au moins appris le nom de l'autre jeune homme, toujours une bonne information à avoir quand on a décidé de se rapprocher de quelqu'un…

Elle pelait sa figue quand elle entendit le professeur une fois de plus.

-Weasley, vous échangerez vos racines avec celles de Malefoy.

-Mais Monsieur…

-Vous m'avez entendu ? dit Rogue d'une voix redoutable.

-Monsieur, il me faudrait aussi de l'aide pour peler ma figue sèche, dit Malefoy d'un air amusé.

-Potter, vous éplucherez la figue de Malefoy, dit Rogue en lançant au jeune homme un regard dégouté.

-Hé ! Moi je vais l'faire ! Intervint alors d'un ton joyeux Nounou.

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers elle alors qu'un silence seulement perturbé par le bouillonnement des chaudrons s'installait.

-Il me semble qu'il était convenu que vous n'étiez là qu'en observatrice madame Ogg.

-Oh, allons Severus, je vais pas rester là à me tourner les pouces alors qu'un jeune homme si sympathique a besoin d'aide. Vous savez, je suis pas malhabile de mes mains, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Certains élèves ouvrirent légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise.

-_Madame Ogg_, il me semble pourtant avoir été clair.

-Oh, _Severus_, faites pas votre timide, appelez-moi Nounou, et ça me dérange pas.

Sur cette déclaration, elle tira son tabouret bruyamment en le faisant trainer dans un crissement désagréable, et surtout très bruyant dans une salle particulièrement attentive, et se rapprocha de Malefoy.

-Voila, ça sera plus simple ! Alors dites moi jeune homme, vous vouliez qu'on s'occupe de votre figue hein ? Lança la vieille femme avec un sourire et en attrapant un grand couteau.

Tiphaine se retint de sourire en voyant le visage de Drago se décomposer alors que Nounou lui agitait le couteau sous le nez. Elle-même se concentra sur sa préparation en se disant que préparer une potion dans ce monde n'était finalement pas très différent de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait dans le sien. A part peut-être que c'était plus facile car beaucoup plus détaillé.

Quand Nounou et Mémé lui avait montré comment elles préparaient une potion, la manière de lancer les ingrédients négligemment les uns après les autres lui avait paru beaucoup plus aléatoire. Nounou avait pris le temps de lui expliquer que dans la majorité des cas, que la potion soit réellement efficace par elle-même n'était pas important quand les gens venaient leur demander de l'aide. Elle savait que le plus important dans cette histoire de potion, c'était ce que croyaient les gens qui les regardaient faire. Il s'agissait surtout de renforcer la foi du commun des mortels dans les pouvoirs des sorcières, et dans la majorité des cas, cela suffisait. Elle avait même découvert que la fameuse potion qui faisait la réputation de Mémé a travers toutes les montagnes du bélier n'était en fait que de l'eau et du sucre enrobé d'un nom compliqué et d'une bouteille impressionnante (mais pas aussi impressionnante que la cuillère dont elle se servait et qui hypnotisait littéralement tout le monde en la voyant se rapprocher de leur bouche). Au début, Tiphaine en avait été mortifiée, puis Mémé lui avait dit que le plus important, c'était que la potion agisse. Quand elle avait vu que les personnes qui venaient lui demander de l'aide se portaient effectivement mieux au bout de quelques temps, elle avait mis du temps à appréhender la vérité, à savoir que la plupart des temps, les gens guérissaient parce qu'ils croyaient en ce « remède » mystérieux. Quand Tiphaine avait demandé s'il n'existait pas de vraies potions, les deux femmes s'étaient regardées, et lui avaient préparé un chaudron d'une potion qui avait fait pousser un arbre jusqu'à sa taille adulte en quelques minutes. Ensuite, elles lui avaient conseillé deux choses : premièrement d'aller voir Magrat Goussedail, la reine de Lancre, si elle voulait apprendre à faire des potions réellement efficaces (Nounou lui avait confié que Mémé était meilleure sorcière car pour elle, les potions n'avaient pas de réelles importances ; mais que Magrat était une meilleur guérisseuse car pour elle cela en avait. Nounou lui avait aussi expliqué qu'avant d'embrasser la carrière de reine en épousant le nouveau roi Verrence par amour (et par complot discret de ses ainées), la jeune Magrat avait été une sorcière chercheuse de premier ordre(1)). Deuxièmement ses ainées lui avaient rappelé que l'une des choses les plus importantes à apprendre au sujet de la magie était de savoir quand réellement s'en servir. Tiphaine avait prévu d'aller quand même voir Magrat lors de son prochain séjour à Lancre, mais elle avait basculé dans ce nouveau monde avant d'avoir vu son projet aboutir.

Enfin bref, Tiphaine trouvait reposant de n'avoir qu'à suivre des instructions sans chercher à comprendre. Elle se demandait quand même à quoi pouvait ressembler les sorcières chercheuses du coin.

Elle sentit la présence de son professeur derrière elle et quand elle se retourna, elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux à son chaudron. Il ne dit rien et repartit faire sa ronde au milieu des tables. Quand il arriva devant un jeune homme rondouillard, ce dernier se ratatina sous le poids du regard de l'homme en noir et commença à devenir fébrile.

-Orange, Londubat, lança Rogue en plongeant une louche dans le chaudron pour montrer la couleur du liquide à toute la classe. Orange ! Sera-t-il jamais possible de faire entrer quelque chose sous votre crâne épais, Londubat ? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'un seul foie de rat ? Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, Londubat ?

Le jeune homme devint rouge et tremblant et sembla au bord des larmes.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, dit alors Hermione, je pourrais peut-être aider Neville ?

-Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de faire votre intéressante, répliqua Rogue d'un ton glacial.

La jeune fille devint aussi rouge que le dit Neville

-Londubat, poursuivit Rogue, à la fin du cours, nous ferons avaler quelques gouttes de cette potion à votre crapaud et nous verrons bien ce qui se passera. Voilà qui va peut être vous encourager à la préparer convenablement.

Rogue s'éloigna, laissant un Neville tremblant.

Tiphaine le vit se pencher légèrement vers Hermione et lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle observa également qu'un jeune Griffondor mourrait d'envie de se tourner vers Potter pour lui parler, mais que la présence d'une Nounou Ogg découpant avec enthousiasme tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée le retenait. Malefoy lui ne quittait pas le couteau des yeux et avait à peine le temps d'attraper les ingrédients entre deux découpes, il avait d'ailleurs failli perdre 2 phalanges dans l'opération. Tiphaine connaissait la réputation de cuisinière exceptionnelle de la vieille dame, du moins de la popularité de certaines de ses recettes, et se doutait que jamais la lame s'approcherait à moins de 2 centimètres du jeune homme, mais celui-ci n'en avait pas conscience. Quand il dut se résoudre à constater que sa potion était bel et bien terminée, celui-ci s'efforça de se faire tout petit sur son tabouret en voyant que Nounou ne lâchait toujours pas le couteau.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es blessé ? Je peux te réparer ça rapidement si tu veux, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne me suis pas blessé, un hippogriffe m'a attaqué !

-Si tu avais fait ce que te disait Hagrid, rien ne serait arrivé Malefoy ! Contra Potter d'un air furieux.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est incompétent. D'ailleurs, mon père va régler le problème sourit-il d'un air mauvais, il n'était pas très content d'apprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Il a protesté auprès du conseil d'administration. Et aussi auprès du ministère de la Magie. Mon père a beaucoup d'influence, comme tu sais. Et la blessure que j'ai reçue… -il poussa un long soupir qui sonnait faux- qui sait si je retrouverai jamais l'usage de mon bras ?

-Alors c'était pour ça, toute cette comédie ? Tu veux faire renvoyer Hagrid ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante de colère.

-En partie, Potter, répondit Malefoy en baissant la voix. Mais il y a d'autres avantages. Et puis j'ai terriblement mal, vous savez, ajouta-t-il d'un air théâtral en regardant Nounou.

-Si ton bras te fait si mal, je peux régler le problème définitivement si tu veux, demanda avec un grand sourire et le couteau à la main Nounou Ogg.

-Non, répliqua-t-il précipitamment, l'infirmière s'occupe déjà de moi, et puis cela ne vas pas si mal, je vous assure Madame ! Déclara le blond en fixant le couteau du coin de l'œil.

-C'est une bonne chose alors. Je pense même que tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul dès le prochain cours. Je suis très forte pour savoir ce genre de chose, ajouta-t-elle le regard un peu fou.

Tiphaine ne doutait pas que le jeune homme allait très bien. Nounou, en tant que matriarche de la famille la plus grande des montagnes du Bélier, avait un radar à fausses maladies qui s'était développé au contact de ses innombrables enfants. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait retenté l'expérience après qu'elle se fut attelée personnellement à leur rétablissement rapide. Mieux valait tout sauf les soins attentifs et nombreux que réservait la sorcière pour ce genre de cas.

-Je le pense aussi madame, d'ailleurs je me sens aller mieux de minutes en minutes.

Les Griffondor autour du duo sourirent de toutes leurs dents en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Tiphaine soupira. Décidément, la vieille femme faisait l'exact contraire de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il fallait s'y attendre. Plus question de passer inaperçue après ça…Quoique, on leur avait dit « aussi inaperçu que possible », et il fallait s'attendre à ce que les sorcières se fassent remarquer….

Le cours tirait à sa fin et Rogue s'avança vers Neville, recroquevillé près de son chaudron.

-Venez tous voir ce qui va arriver au crapaud de Londubat, dit Rogue, les yeux étincelants. S'il a réussi à fabriquer une potion de Ratatinage, le crapaud va rapetisser jusqu'à redevenir un têtard. Mais si, comme je m'y attends, il a commis une erreur, l'animal sera empoisonné.

Les élèves de Griffondor regardaient avec appréhension, et ceux de Serpentard paraissaient excités. Rogue prit le crapaud dans sa main, plongea une petite louche dans la potion qui était devenue verte et en fit couler quelques gouttes dans la gueule de l'animal.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un petit bruit sec. Le crapaud s'était transformé en un têtard qui frétillait dans la paume du professeur.

Les Griffondor applaudirent à tout rompre. Rogue, visiblement contrarié, tira de sa poche un flacon et fit couler quelques gouttes sur l'animal qui reprit aussitôt sa forme de crapaud adulte.

-J'enlève cinq points à Griffondor, dit Rogue, effaçant d'un coup les sourires de Neville et de ses camarades. Je vous avais interdit de l'aider Miss Granger. Le cours est terminé.

Les élèves filèrent vers la sortie, tandis que Tiphaine resta avec Nounou pour attendre le verdict du professeur concernant le niveau du cours qu'elle devrait suivre avec lui.

-Monsieur ?

-Ah oui, Mademoiselle Patraque. Bien, voyons ce que donne cette potion.

Il s'avança vers le chaudron de la jeune fille en sortant une souris de sa réserve.

Tiphaine attendait prudemment le verdict du professeur. Quand la souris devint un souriceau, elle se permit de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Bon, les potions, ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué.

-Quelqu'un vous a-t-il aidé ?

-J'avoue que Hermione Granger s'est assuré que je prenne bien les bons ingrédients Monsieur. J'avais un doute ne sachant pas si ceux-ci correspondaient bien à ceux de mon monde.

-T'as bien fait ma petite, si tu sais pas quand demander de l'aide, tu vaux pas mieux que celui qui se repose tout le temps sur les autres, déclara d'un ton solennel la vieille sorcière.

Rogue les regarda d'un air méprisant et se concentra sur Tiphaine.

-Vous faites partie de ma maison, même pour un temps aussi limité que possible je l'espère, aussi je vous déconseille fortement de vous mêler aux autres maisons. Si vous avez… besoin d'aide -renifla-t-il d'un air dédaigneux- demandez plutôt à vos professeurs ou à vos camarades de maison.

-C'est entendu Monsieur.

Elle vit Nounou esquisser un sourire en entendant sa réponse. Tiphaine avait déjà joué sur les mots avec elle, et elle savait que la sorcière avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Bon, et sinon, je vais suivre les cours de quel niveau ?

-Vous reviendrez me voir ce soir, et je testerai votre connaissance dans l'art des potions.

-On va faire vite alors : je ne sais rien. Je devais commencer à apprendre avec Magrat Goussedail cette année, mais on a atterri ici.

-Vous voulez dire qu'avant aujourd'hui vous n'aviez jamais préparé une potion ?

-Non.

-Je confirme, ajouta aussitôt Nounou.

Devant l'air perplexe de l'homme en noir, Tiphaine ne pus s'empêcher de demander :

-Un problème Monsieur ?

-Vous n'avez pas demandé de l'aide à l'un de vos camarades ?

-A part pour les ingrédients au début, non Monsieur.

-Vous n'avez rencontré aucune difficulté particulière durant la préparation de la potion ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt simple. Il suffit de suivre les instructions, je ne vois pas où est la difficulté Monsieur.

-A vrai dire, moi non plus, répondit-il avec un mince sourire, mais j'ai le regret de constater que ce n'est pas le cas de la plupart des élèves.

-Bon, alors, elle va dans quelle classe ? Intervins Nounou.

-Je l'ignore encore, Madame Ogg, je dirais bien en première année étant donné son ignorance, mais elle se rattrape visiblement en pratique. J'ai besoin de la tester sur d'autres potions avant de me décider. Vous viendrez ce soir et nous verrons cela.

Nounou hocha la tête avec vigueur.

-En plus elle apprend vite ! Vous verrez, elle écoute tout ce qu'on lui dit, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous de rejoindre la grande salle pour vous restaurer. Je dois pour ma part, préparer le cours de cette après-midi.

-Besoin d'un coup de main, Severus ?

-Non merci, Madame Ogg, je me débrouille tout seul.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais j'insiste. Tiphaine, part manger devant et prévient Mémé que je suis occupée.

-Oui Nounou, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Elle se doutait que le professeur Rogue aurait toutes les peines du monde à se débarrasser d'une Nounou bien décidée à s'accrocher.

Elle s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible et s'efforça de retrouver la grande salle le plus rapidement possible. Que son chemin passe par des endroits qui rallongèrent son parcours beaucoup plus que prévu n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle se soit perdue. Il est bien évident qu'une sorcière ne se perd jamais, elle prend juste le temps qu'elle juge nécessaire à flâner en route.

Elle était face à un nouveau cul de sac quand elle vit un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits s'ouvrir sur deux jeunes hommes roux qui riaient légèrement en tenant dans leurs mains de la nourriture. Quand ils la virent, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et la dévisagèrent.

-Bonjour, tenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Oh, salut ! Dit l'un d'eux en la regardant.

La jeune fille constata qu'elle avait à faire à des jumeaux qui se ressemblaient de manière troublante. Tiphaine ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas demander son chemin mais se disait qu'il lui faudrait peut-être des heures pour rejoindre la grande salle sans aide.

-T'es la nouvelle qui est arrivé hier hein ?

-Tiphaine Patraque, leur sourit-elle en tendant la main.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de hocher la tête et d'attraper la main tendue

-Fred

-Et George Weasley.

-Alors, tu t'es perdu ?

-Tu cherchais à rejoindre la grande salle ?

-T'inquiète pas, ça nous arrivait

- Tout le temps au début

-Mais on se repère vite !

- Et si jamais t'as besoin d'un guide

- Ou de quoique soit d'autre

-N'hésite pas à nous demander.

Tiphaine les regarda un instant perplexe.

-Vous êtes deux ou une seule personne avec deux corps ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est pas la peine de vous moquer, j'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un dans cette situation, et ça n'avait rien de drôle pour elle ! Contra Tiphaine

-Vraiment ? Une seule personne avec deux corps ?

-Alors là, tu nous intéresses ! Faut t'expliquer !

-Zut ! Bon, écoutez, je cherche juste un endroit où trouver de quoi me nourrir avant mon prochain cours, et vous seriez gentils de m'indiquer où vous avez trouvé ce que vous tenez. Tenta Tiphaine en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue.

-D'accord, mais sache que tout se paye ici.

-Oh, c'est du chantage ça ?

-Pas du tout, dit Fred et levant légèrement les mains en signe d'apaisement. On voudrait juste que tu nous parle de cette personne dédoublée. Ça nous parait fascinant !

Tiphaine réfléchit un instant, et se dit que si elle ne faisait que raconter le minimum à propos de Mademoiselle Niveau, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose.

-Très bien, mais il ne faut pas que ce que je vais vous raconter remonte jusqu'aux femmes qui sont arrivées en même temps que moi.

-Promis !

-Juré !

Tiphaine les observa un instant, puis se décida.

-Très bien, mais ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue, alors ce sera pour demain, c'est d'accord ?

Deux hochements de tête vigoureux lui répondirent.

-Bon, on te montre l'un des secret les mieux gardés de Poudlard, alors tiens ta langue aussi !

Ils se tournèrent vers le tableau et l'un George chatouilla légèrement la poire dessinée. Le tableau découvrit un passage vers ce qui se trouva être les cuisines. Une foule de petites créatures vêtues de bouts de tissus et possédants de grandes oreilles ainsi que des yeux qui leur dévoraient le visage.

- Qui sont-ils ?

-T'a jamais vu d'elfe de maison ?

-Non, avoua-t-elle, il n'y en a pas là d'où je viens. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance ajouta-t-elle prudemment, pour en être sur, faudrait demander à Rincevent.

-Le petit brun avec des lunettes ?

-Non, lui il sert à rien, l'autre, celui qui a toujours l'air de vouloir détaler.

-Et bien, c'est eux qui servent de domestiques ici, alors n'hésite pas à faire appel à eux.

Tiphaine acquiesça et se rapprocha doucement d'une table couverte de victuailles. Elle attrapa un morceau de pain et un peu de charcuterie et se recula.

-T'as rien à craindre d'eux tu sais, ils sont inoffensifs. Lui dit gentiment Fred.

-Tu as cours de quoi après ? Demanda Georges.

-Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il faut que j'y aille équipée ? demanda la jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent puis l'un d'eux lui annonça très sérieusement :

-Bien sur, on ne sait jamais quels genres de créatures dangereuses nous y avons à combattre. Il arrive très souvent qu'il y ait des blessés pendant ce cours.

-Oh, très bien, dit Tiphaine en parcourant la pièce des yeux. Quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle l'attrapa sans plus de cérémonie et le rangea discrètement sous sa robe de sorcière. Elle ne fit pas attention au regard halluciné que s'échangèrent les jumeaux en la voyant faire.

-Voila, je suis prête !

-On va t'accompagner, je pense qu'il serait dommage que tu rates ton premier cours à cause d'un escalier farceur.

-Oui, oui, en plus il me semble que Ron a cours de DCFM lui aussi, et il fallait qu'on lui parle non ?

-Tout à fait mon cher George.

-Si c'est votre chemin, je vous suis, lança Tiphaine en se demandant un instant pourquoi tant d'empressement à lui rendre service.

oooOOOooo

_Pendant ce temps là, à la bibliothèque_

-Venez là, j'ai besoin de vous !

-Hein ? Vous me parlez à moi ?

-Non, à l'hippopotame rose derrière vous !

Cogite n'en revenait toujours pas, ce crétin de mage de seconde zone de Rincevent s'était _retourné_ pour vérifier.

Comme si les hippopotames roses avait pour biotope les bibliothèques…pfff…quoique… nan !...Euh…Et merde, c'était justement l'autre ahuri devant lui qui aurait pu répondre à sa question, mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne s'abaisserait à lui avouer son ignorance.

-Bon, vous venez où je trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'autre avait l'air dépité, et avança vers lui avec l'air d'un condamné à mort.

- Bon, asseyez-vous !

Méfiant, Rincevent examina d'un regard suspicieux la chaise devant lui, puis, ne voulant pas contrarier plus que ça l'autre énervé, il la testa légèrement en la secouant et finit par s'y assoir tout en gardant une bonne option pour une fuite éventuelle. Voyant que la chaise n'avait apparemment rien de dangereuse en elle-même, il se permit un court instant de détendre les muscles de ses cuisses.

Rincevent aimait bien cette bibliothèque, elle était plutôt calme, si ce n'est qu'elle était pleine d'étudiants. Les livres n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se manger entre eux, et il n'avait pas eu à mettre les pieds dans « la réserve » qui lui semblait l'endroit le plus à risque du coin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit débarquer l'autre petit génie avec ses grosses chaussures et son gros bourdon et un immense tableau noir. Dans le genre m'as-tu-vu celui-là ! Il faisait figure de chef de file de cette nouvelle génération de mage qui s'extasiaient sur le fait que plus ils en apprenaient sur le monde, plus ils découvraient qu'ils ne savaient rien en fait. C'était proprement terrifiant. Comment pouvait-on vivre sur un monde dont on ignorait si demain suivrait bien aujourd'hui ou si le soleil n'éclaterait pas du jour au lendemain ?

-Bon, je vais vous demander quelque chose que le premier imbécile venu serait capable de faire, j'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas trop difficile pour vous.

Rincevent ne dit rien, s'efforça de ne penser à rien et se fit un schéma mental de l'endroit où il se trouvait et où se situaient les sorties les plus proches.

-Vous n'avez qu'à _écouter_ ce que j'ai à dire.

-Hu ?

-J'ai l'habitude de débattre de mes théories avec d'autres membres de l'université, mais comme ils ne sont pas là, vous aller devoir faire l'affaire.

-Hu ?

- Ba, au moins, je n'aurais pas à me battre pour conserver le morceau de craie…

Suivis une bonne heure de discussion hautement inintéressante durant laquelle Cogite trouva le moyen de se contredire 3 fois, de s'énerver tout seul et de finalement se piquer lui-même le morceau de craie en effaçant rageusement une partie du tableau noir sur lequel il s'était efforcé d'établir une théorie sur comment relier les univers entre eux.

Rincevent avait vaguement essayé de participer en lui indiquant qu'il pourrait peut être s'intéresser à l'espace L, mais il ne put jamais aller au-delà de « et euh.. » devant le regard haineux que lui lançait son jeune collègue.

Au bout d'un moment, il laissa tomber et admira comment un mage pouvait se foutre lui-même les bâtons dans les roues quand il n'avait personne d'autre sous la main pour le contredire…

oooOOOooo

_Pendant de temps là, dans une autre branche du pantalon...euh, ailleurs sur la pelote…euh, autre part quoi !_

Une silhouette enfouie sous une grande cape sombre avançait silencieusement sur du sable blanc, une grande faux à l'air terriblement coupante à la main.

Elle s'approchait d'une chaise longue posée face à la mer sur laquelle était étendu un individu qui se laissait bercer par le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient à ses pieds. A coté de la chaise, une petite table supportait une noix de coco décapitée d'où dépassaient un tube et un minuscule parasol en papier et un roman ouvert qui avait été abandonné à son sort depuis un moment déjà.

Le soleil descendant sur l'immensité de l'océan donnait des reflets mordorés à la surface de l'eau. Tout respirait la tranquillité, et le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit était : vacances.

La silhouette se rapprocha un peu plus et une voix qui aurait glacée le sang a n'importe qui, mais indubitablement féminine, s'éleva.

-GRAND-PERE ?

D'un mouvement vif, la personne sur le transat ce retourna. Quiconque aurait assisté à cette scène aurait alors vu le problème. Au lieu de l'habituel touriste en short de bain et chemise à fleur auquel on aurait du s'attendre, une silhouette bien plus décharnée, très pale et revêtu de ténèbres se retourna.

-OH, SUZANNE ? QUE VIENS-TU FAIRE ICI ?

-PARDON DE TE …Hum...pardon de te déranger pendant tes congés, reprit la personne debout d'une voix beaucoup plus normale, mais j'ai un souci.

- QUEL EST-IL ?

-Euh…il y a un souci avec certains sabliers.

-DE QUELLE NATURE ?

-Et bien, un certain nombre d'entre eux ont disparus et n'ont pas été remplacés.

La silhouette entourée de ténèbres se redressa un peu, si une expression faciale quelconque avait pu s'afficher sur son visage, cela aurait été probablement celle de la perplexité qui serait apparue.

-UNE IDÉE DESQUELS ?

-Et bien, je n'en suis pas sure, mais il me semble qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux est celui d'une sorcière.

La silhouette se leva de son fauteuil et parut pensif. Avant d'ajouter quoique ce soit, une de ses mains très très pale sembla fouiller dans les replis de sa robe.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle recommença le même manège de l'autre coté. Les lumières bleues qui habitaient les orbites de la haute silhouette sombre s'emblèrent s'enflammer un court instant.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C EST QUE CE BORDEL ?

-Exactement ce que je me demandais.

oooOOOooo

(1 : une sorcière chercheuse a un esprit un peu particulier. Quand vous lisez « prendre un œil de triton » dans une recette de potion, celle-ci se demande immédiatement à laquelle des 35 espèces cette phrase fait allusion. Alors ce genre de femme teste immédiatement lequel correspond tout en se demandant si finalement il est indispensable où s'il peut être remplacé par une feuille de menthe pilée, ce qui est beaucoup plus facile de se procurer. Ce type de sorcière à généralement très peu de vie sociale, car leurs recherches prennent tout leur temps. Elles sont généralement respectées par leurs consœurs, mais peu fréquentées. Personne n'a envie de s'entendre raconté par le détail les différences entre le foie de morue et celui d'un pingouin dans la composition d'une potion contre les cors aux pieds. )

* * *

Bon, ben voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mais le prochain chapitre avance vite.

Pour vous mettre en appétit, il s'appelle « Tiphaine contre les forces du mal ». J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut.

Un grand merci tout spécial à Srithanio pour ces encouragement enthousiastes et nombreux ( même si évidement, je remercie C et Dille, Patibulle, leia Tortoise, Dead Moon et Miss Moss pour m'avoir soutenue jusque là^^) qu'elle a laisser d'un seul coup, ça fait bizarre mais ça motive franchement.


End file.
